Intercambio de Novias
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Bella está harta de su vida de no ser guapa como las modelos y de que su hermano y cuñada le arreglen citas a ciegas. Después de una decepcionante cita, una extraña le ofrece un cupón que la lleva al pasado, ahora es Isabella Swan prometida del Conde de Masen. En sus planes no está enamorarse de su guapo prometido y menos cuando ve en sueños que la autentica Isabella ocupa su lugar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es de _Lisa Cach._

**Resumen:** Bella está harta de la vida que lleva. Su trabajo es un callejón sin salida. Sus rasgos y su tipo no se parecen a los de las estilizadas modelos que están de moda. Su querido hermano y su cuñada no paran de arreglarle citas "a ciegas" y de buscarle novios. Empieza a estar cada vez más convencida de que nunca va a encontrar a alguien que la ame.

Después de una decepcionante cita una extraña anciana le ofrece un cupón y ella lo acepta. Pero no sabe que el papel representa el cumplimiento de un deseo concedido por las hadas.

Es transportada al pasado. Ahora es Isabella Swan, una rica heredera a punto de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia con el Conde de Masen, un noble inglés.

Edward, el conde está obligado a casarse para conservar su título y patrimonio, ya que su padre dilapidó su herencia. Su primer encuentro con Isabella había sido de lo más desagradable pero ésta "otra" Isabella con la que se casa parece "distinta".

Aunque se siente atraída por Edward, no entra en los planes de la ahora "Isabella" permanecer en ese tiempo porque, además de otras cosas, ha visto en sueños que la autentica Isabella ha ocupado su lugar en el futuro.

Edward se encuentra perplejo y preocupado por el comportamiento de su esposa. La ama, pero ella dice cosas extrañas sobre el futuro. Parece trastornada y puede que necesite más ayuda de la que él puede proporcionarle.

¿Comprenderá él la verdad antes de que sea tarde y Bella sea encerrada en un asilo o logre regresar a su tiempo?

¿Quién formuló el deseo que la llevo al pasado?

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra, año de 1790_

—No pienso que pueda llevarlo a cabo.

Ella no le dio ninguna respuesta. Él no había esperado una.

—El arreglo completo me mortifica. Me siento como un toro en una subasta, yendo al mejor postor. Un hombre no debería ser reducido a semejante cosa. — Edward caminó delante de su bisabuela, quien estaba sentada como un arrugado gnomo bajo las capas de chales. Él no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de verlo o escucharlo, y había pasado al menos dos años desde que ella había hablado. Había sido siempre una buena oyente, sin embargo, y le gustaba pensar que alguna parte de ella todavía lo escuchaba.

—No debo negarme, lo sé. Un matrimonio por conveniencia nunca ha sido un arreglo deshonroso.

Él se dejó caer en una silla enfrente de ella, las uniones de madera crujieron bajo su peso.

—¿Pero me pregunto qué habría pensado el abuelo si hubiera visto al nuevo Conde de Masen llevando el sombrero en la mano como un comerciante, cambiando su título por dinero en efectivo? — Hizo una pausa, considerando aquella idea.

— Quizás no lo habría desaprobado. Él siempre, después de todo, ponía el deber antes de todas las otras consideraciones, orgullo incluido. Qué pena que el Padre no compartiera su opinión.

Miró a su bisabuela, a la cara arrugada y los ojos entreabiertos que nunca parecían parpadear. Incluso cuando era un niño, ella había sido vieja y misteriosa, y había pasado todo su tiempo en sus habitaciones, haciendo no sabía el que.

— Desde luego, allí estaban los sentimientos de la muchacha para ser considerados también, no que piense que ella es lo suficientemente vieja para conocer su propia opinión acerca del asunto. Ella no está en lo más mínimo ni un poquito ávida por este matrimonio.

Él se perdió brevemente en el recuerdo de la discusión que él había sido incapaz de evitar oír por casualidad entre el padre y la hija. Eso había sido durante su primera y única visita a su prometida, y aunque las puertas corredizas del salón habían estado cerradas, la voz de su novia se había transportado a través de la madera con penetrante estridencia.

— _¡No lo haré! Él gastará todo mi dinero en sus estúpidas granjas y me mantendrá encerrada en su vieja y decrépita casa, donde yo no veré a mis amigos y nunca tendré ropa nueva, y el aire olerá a oveja._

_Un bramido de rabia de su padre había ahogado cualquier otra queja. Cuando Edward fue presentado a su prometida media hora más tarde, ella tenía la cara blanca y los ojos enrojecidos, pero de apariencia dócil. Eso fue hasta que su padre los había dejado solos._

— _Si usted insiste en este matrimonio, — le había advertido ella, sus labios apretados sobre las palabras, — haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacer su vida un infierno viviente._

Edward intentó sacudir el recuerdo de su mente.

— Ella quizás no es tan mala como parece, — dijo, más para sí mismo que a la figura silenciosa delante de él. — Es agradable en la forma y la cara. Tiene buen gusto para la moda. Le han enseñado el comportamiento apropiado, y su padre me asegura que sabe bien el funcionamiento de una casa. Y no puedo olvidar el dinero.

Un silencio se alargó, roto finalmente por un tronco que se movió en el fuego. Como si el pensamiento fuera desalojado de alguna profundidad oculta por aquel trozo de madera que cayó, él agregó suavemente:

— Y todavía, yo podría haber deseado un matrimonio feliz.

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, algo loca jaja, espero no se confunda mucho con este intercambio de novias ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

_Día Presente_

Bella tenía el incómodo sentimiento de que esos ojos la estaban siguiendo mientras subía rápidamente a la acera mojada. No estaba retrasada para el trabajo, pero la sensación de ser observada la hacía sentirse expuesta y vulnerable, y se apresuró por la lluvia para alcanzar su edificio.

Esta no era la primera vez en esta semana que había sentido como si la siguieran cuando venía al centro, como si alguien oculto de la vista vigilara todos sus pasos. Quiso reírse de la insensatez de la idea, pero no podía. Alguien realmente la acechaba o alguna parte esencial de su personalidad estaba resquebrajándose y cayendo en pedazos. Ninguna conclusión la tranquilizaba.

— ¡Eh!, señora, ¿me regala veinticinco centavos?

Bella casi tropezó, sorprendida por la pregunta mal pronunciada. Había estado vigilando sobre su hombro al invisible perseguidor, tan concentrada que no había notado al jorobado tirado en la puerta. Lo esquivó rápidamente, apartando sus ojos de la figura adherida a la ropa vieja.

— ¡Señora, señora! ¿Veinticinco centavos para un veterano? — Él la llamó, acusándola con su voz.

Bella apresuró su paso. Odiaba sentirse acosada por la gente de la calle.

Había llegado al final de la cuadra y estaba esperando la señal de pasar cuando sintió un tirón sobre su manga. Asustada, se volvió rápidamente, alejando su brazo de la mano desconocida. Era el indigente de la puerta, que la miraba fijamente con grandes ojos verdes que eran incongruentemente hermosos. Aquellos ojos la paralizaron en el lugar, ahogándola en las sombras del pálido verde y oro.

— ¿Quiere venir conmigo? — Le preguntó.

Ella apenas oyó lo que él dijo, demasiado absorta en preguntarse como tenía unos ojos tan claros y perfectos, cuando su cara estaba devastada por la edad y la vida en las calles.

Su proposición finalmente irrumpió a través del hechizo que sus ojos habían lanzado sobre ella, y Bella se alejó disgustada. Él comenzó a reírse, los dientes que le quedaban en su boca amarillos y podridos, su lengua deslizándose sobre ellos en una parodia de lascivia.

La señal cambió, y ella se lanzó a través de la calle, sin mirar hacia atrás sino hasta dos cuadras después cuando alcanzó el edificio donde trabajaba. No había ninguna señal de él.

Isabella Marie Swan, Bella o Bells, para aquellos con la media esperanza de convertirse en un amigo, decidió que este día que había comenzado tan mal con el indigente no mostraba signos de mejorar. No, es que este fuera un día un poco peor que el anterior, o más desalentador de lo que ella esperaba que fuera a ser mañana.

Pensaba esto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, cual atolón de coral en un mar alfombrado de Borgoña. Era solo la recepción, pero para un cazador el sofá verde y una escupidera de cobre simulaban ser un plantador. El silencio del cuarto zumbaba en sus oídos.

Fácilmente hizo girar el cubo de la estación circular, su ergonómicamente correcta silla rodante, a través de la hoja de plástico bajo sus pies haciendo un tranquilo chasquido. Alcanzó y ajustó los delicados auriculares negros que llevaba, su diminuto micrófono colgando cerca de la esquina de su boca.

Presionó un botón al lado de la luz que parpadeaba en su teléfono.

— Conner, Conner, y Polanski. — Dijo, su dicción perfecta, su tono agradable pero impersonal. — ¿Con quien desea hablar? — Ella miró fijamente el vacío sofá mientras transfería la llamada, luego se giró para mirar a través de las ventanas el cielo gris y pesado. Las altas paredes de su redonda jaula cortaban la mitad de la vista, y todo lo que veía eran las cimas de grúas en el distrito industrial cerca del río, destacándose contra el omnipresente banco de nubes. Llovería otra vez cuando ella partiera.

Después llegó otro suave parpadeo de luz en el teléfono.

— Conner, Conner, y Polanski. — Dijo por centésima vez hoy, su voz telefónica llevando la conversación sin pensamiento consciente. — ¿Cómo puedo dirigir su llamada?

Cuando había tomado este trabajo, había dicho a todos sus amigos que era solo por el dinero, y por no más de un año. Había dicho que era sólo para apoyarse y pagar algunos de aquellos préstamos de estudiante hasta que consiguiera hacerse con una carrera verdadera.

Tres años más tarde y tenía una pequeña colección de baratos trajes ejecutivos apropiados para la sala de recepción de una firma de inversión. Estaba quedándose sin excusas en su propia mente para continuar y no sabía que era lo que la mantenía prisionera en su silla acolchada.

— Conner, Conner, y Polanski. — Dos horas y media más y podría ir a casa. Tatiana la estaría esperando. Al menos eso era un punto luminoso con el que podía contarse. — ¿Cómo puedo dirigir su llamada?

.

.

.

Bella se movía de un lado para otro por el pasillo detrás de los demás cuando el autobús se detuvo en su parada, y tuvo que saltar desde el escalón inferior al bordillo para evitar un profundo charco con lodo aceitoso que flotaba sobre la superficie. Había dado unos pasos en la lluvia cuando oyó un chapoteo detrás suyo. Giró y vio a una anciana, llevando la ropa típica de los sin hogar, desparramada mitad en el charco, mitad sobre la acera, sus vacilantes piernas torcidas y levantadas mostrando las desnudas y marchitas pantorrillas venosas como el mármol.

Los pasajeros que la acompañaban dieron un rodeo evitándola y se apresuraron a seguir su camino como si ella fuera invisible, y detrás de ella la puerta del autobús se cerró con un silbido hidráulico cuando el conductor se retiró del tráfico. Bella se mordió el labio, entonces se volvió hacia la mujer y se agachó al lado de ella, extendiendo una mano para tocarla.

— ¿Está usted bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle a levantarse?

La mujer no contestó, solamente se meció torpemente sobre su espalda como una tortuga varada e hizo pequeños gruñidos.

— Déjeme ayudarla.

Bella se puso detrás de ella y la agarró bajo los brazos, tirando de ella tan cuidadosamente como podía hacia el bordillo en una posición sentada. La mujer era ligera, a pesar de su aspecto voluminoso. Parecía como que tenía más ropa que carne bajo su chaqueta rota.

— ¿Está usted bien? — Le preguntó otra vez. La mujer respiraba pesadamente, pero parecía no estar inclinada a moverse. Sus pies estaban todavía en el charco, el fango salpicado encima de sus tobillos. Su gorro tejido se había caído, y Bella lo recogió y se lo ofreció. — Mejor se pone esto. Está mojada. — La mujer no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo, entonces Bella lo puso en su regazo.

La mujer de repente se inclinó lejos de Bella, andando a tientas a lo largo de la acera con una mano nudosa hasta que encontró el bastón que se le había deslizado cuando se cayó.

Ella tomó su sombrero y lo empujó dentro del frente de su chaqueta, luego con un sorprendente estallido de fuerza se levantó, inclinándose pesadamente sobre el bastón. Bella se echó hacia atrás, luego extendió la mano otra vez para estabilizar a la mujer, quien osciló y parecía lista para caerse.

— Señora, ¿está segura de que está bien? ¿Quiere que la ayude a ir a algún sitio? ¿Puedo llamar a alguien para usted? — Bella volvió a morder sus labios, insegura. No se sentía cómoda abandonando a la anciana, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, tampoco.

— ¿Quiere venir a mi apartamento? — Bella se encontró a si misma preguntando, sin creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Pensó en las alfombras sobre las que sólo caminaba descalza con la esperanza de mantenerlas limpias, el sofá era aspirado semanalmente. No tenía mucho dinero, pero tenía desinfectante Lysol, por Dios. — Puedo hacerle algo para comer, tal vez algún té, y puede usar mi teléfono.

La mujer no le hizo caso y metió una mano torcida por la artritis en un bolsillo, hurgando en el interior, buscando algo. Sacó algunos tejidos viejos que cayeron al suelo y se disolvieron sobre la acera mojada, luego hurgó a través de un puñado de envolturas de chiches, hilachas y clips torcidos. Encontró lo que quería, un pedazo de papel rosa muy doblado, y con cuidado lo levantó en sus torcidos dedos, presentándolo a Bella.

La anciana obviamente quería que lo tomara, y ella lo hizo. La mujer envolvió sus manos frías alrededor de las de Bella y apretó. Por primera vez ella la miró directamente, y Bella se dio cuenta que los ojos de la mujer eran los mismos amarillos-verdosos del indigente de esta mañana, y su intensidad misteriosa la hechizó. La anciana rió, como si supiera un secreto, luego se volvió y anduvo con dificultad, tambaleándose de un lado a otro cada pocos pasos, pero recorriendo el suelo con inesperada velocidad.

Bella frunció el ceño detrás de ella, sus labios separados por la perplejidad. Cuando la mujer hubo desaparecido en la sesgada lluvia.

Bella miró abajo hacia el papel doblado, luego lo puso en su bolsillo. Lo tiraría cuando llegara a casa.

.

.

.

— ¡Tatiana querida, estoy en casa! — La llamó, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento. Esto apenas era necesario, puesto que Tatiana había oído su llave en la puerta y corría por el pasillo mientras ella caminaba hacia dentro. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, sus pies mojados y la lluvia goteando debajo de su cuero cabelludo olvidado momentáneamente al ver a su princesa correr para saludarla.

Se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Tatiana, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo de la espina inferior de Tatiana en el modo en que sabía que amaba la perra. Ella se hizo con su oreja bañándola a cambio, y luego el gran Samoyedo se movió fuera de su alcance y corrió de regreso al pasillo, echándose encima de un juguete chillón.

Tatiana había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de sorpresa de su hermano, Seth, un testamento para ambos de la desconsideración de él y de su brusco afecto hacia ella. Al primer vistazo de la incoordinada pelota de piel, había estado enamorada, refrenándose enérgicamente de babear todas las palabras repugnantemente cariñosas que inmediatamente llegaron a su mente.

— Querida. Preciosa... — Ella las había dicho todas en su corazón, pero había rechazado degradarse a sí misma pronunciándolas en voz alta.

Lo que había dicho en cambio, mientras abrazaba al cachorro contra su pecho y le había permitido masticar su dedo, fue:

— ¿Tú sabes, no, tu no lo sabes, que esto significa que tendré que encontrar un apartamento que permita perros? ¿Y tendré que entrenarla, y pasearla, y asegurarme que haga bastante ejercicio, y pagar por las inyecciones al veterinario y quitarle los ovarios, por no mencionar una licencia de perro y alimento de perro?

— ¿¡Ah!, pero, Bells, cómo podrías rechazar esa cara? ¿Huh? Solamente mírala, ella te ama ya. — Había contestado Seth, una necia sonrisa burlona sobre su cara mientras él acercaba a su muy embarazada esposa más cerca bajo su brazo.

— Déjame tomarla, Tía Bells. — Clarence de tres años y medio le rogó, tirando de sus pantalones.

— No ahora mismo, Clarence. — Le dijo, deshaciéndose del asimiento de sus pequeñas manos. Amaba a su sobrina, pero no pondría a su ángel divino bajo el cuidado de un niño. Requirió del mayor mal humor que pudo imponer en su tono y siguió, — y tendré que ponerla en una escuela de obediencia y cepillarla, y tendré pulgas en mi alfombra, y pelos blancos por todas las cosas que tengo. Un perro es una gran responsabilidad. ¿No escuchas los anuncios de la Humane Society?

La había conservado, sin embargo, y había reorganizado su vida para satisfacer a Tatiana. Había encontrado un apartamento que apenas podía permitirse, uno que no sólo permitía perros, sino que estaba cerca de un parque arbolado donde Tatiana podría correr sin cuerda. Sus consecuentemente reducidas finanzas habían significado tomar el autobús para trabajar y no tener televisión por cable, pero ella admitía que aquellos cambios eran probablemente para mejor. También ahora lograba ejercitarse tanto si lo quería como si no; a las mañanas y a últimas horas de la tarde la encontraban afuera con un Frisbee o la pelota, haciendo algo para ayudar a Tatiana a quemar energía.

Se deshizo de su abrigo y sus zapatos, y caminó por el apartamento hasta las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban hacia el parque arbolado. Tatiana empujó rudamente sus piernas, deseando salir, y cuando Bella se deslizó hacia la puerta abierta la perra se apresuró más allá de ella, pasando rápidamente por el complejo de césped del estrecho apartamento y de regreso otra vez. Bella se detuvo y miró, una sonrisa sobre sus labios que había estado ausente la mayor parte del día.

El teléfono sonó justo dentro de la puerta, haciéndola saltar. Su cara se arrugó por la molestia cuando regresó adentro para contestar. Era probablemente Seth o un tele-mercaderista, nadie con quien quisiese hablar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Bells! Que alegría atraparte. — La voz continuamente alegre de Seth era interrumpida por el zumbido de un teléfono de coche. — Tina quiso que te llamara y te preguntara por la cena de esta noche. Puedo recogerte de camino. Estoy ahora mismo aproximadamente a quince minutos de tu casa.

— Sólo iba a dar su paseo a Tatiana. ¿Podemos hacerlo en algún otro momento? No ha salido en todo el día.

— No hay problema, tráela. Puedes caminar con ella antes de la cena. Después, también, si comes demasiado, ja, ja. No puedes permitirte engordar con nosotros, o nunca te encontraremos un marido.

— Sí, correcto. Mira, Seth, estoy justo de un humor realmente malo esta noche. — Ella vio a Tatiana en la puerta, olisqueando alrededor, sobre el rastro de algún roedor. La lluvia se había aligerado a una suave llovizna, y aunque los bosques estaban sombríos bajo los árboles, todavía le atraían.

— Eso es porque no sales lo suficiente. ¿Qué pasa, has olvidado cómo ser sociable? No te matará hacer un esfuerzo. Lastimarás los sentimientos de Tina si no vienes, y sabes que los niños te adoran.

— Seth...

— Por mamá, Bells. ¿Por mí?

— Oh, bien. Iré, pero tienes que prometer regresarme a casa a las nueve.

— No hay problema.

Bella colgó y dio un resoplido de frustración hacia si misma. ¿Cuándo aprendería a decir no? Ceder parecía ser lo que ella hacía mejor.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde ella y Tatiana se bajaban del Ford Taurus de Seth en el camino de entrada de su casa suburbana. La casa era una variación del mismo tema como todas los demás en el complejo: ventanas plásticas blancas enrejadas y puerta de color neutro, y una ventana de bahía al lado de la puerta de la calle que tenía vista hacia un pedazo de césped demasiado verde bordeado por azaleas.

Un coche desconocido - un Escort con ruedas de aleación y un alerón sobre el maletero - estaba aparcado a lo largo del bordillo delantero.

— ¿Otro invitado? — Preguntó Bella.

— Sólo Toby del trabajo. Me has oído hablar sobre él, ¿verdad?

— ¿Toby, es decir el soltero Toby? Así es, Bella, ¿por qué no sales con este gran tipo que conozco, Toby?

— Ese es el único. — Seth soltó su típica sonrisa burlona.

Bella sintió un hueco en su estómago. Otra vez no.

— Seth, ¿qué te dije la última vez? Pensé que acordamos dejar de hacer esto.

— Pero tal vez te guste éste. — Él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. — Solamente quiero verte feliz, lo sabes.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Tina apareció en el escalón superior, la más reciente adición a la horda recostada contra su hombro.

— Bells, que agradable verte. Tenemos un invitado especial esta noche, quien vino justo para conocerte. — Ella hizo una pausa, recorriendo la ropa de Bella. — Desearía que te hubieras vestido un poco más atractiva... Nosotros solamente tendremos que decirle a Toby que bien te ves limpia. — Dijo ella riendo.

Bella se abatió, consciente de que su maquillaje estaba corrido y aceitoso sobre su cara y que su cómoda ropa que ella había cambiado estaba cubierta de pelo de perro y le daba la forma de una lata de café. La camiseta terminaba en sus caderas, y las polainas que llevaba debajo mostraban cada libra de trasero y muslo.

— ¡Toby! — Tina llamó dentro de la casa. — ¡Toby!

Salió y se encontró a la pequeña hermana de Seth, Bells.

El día no mejoraba con el paso de las horas.

.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, con una de las cazuelas de hamburguesa de Tina borboteando lamentablemente en su estómago, Bella decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa. Toby no era de mal aspecto, pero él tomó su silencio como una invitación para explayarse en opiniones acerca del Modo el que la Vida Debería Ser, opiniones con toda la profundidad de pensamiento, compasión, y verdadera exactitud de la emisión de Rush Limbaugh.

Hizo un gesto de mirar su reloj, entonces tomó aliento con falsa consternación.

— Seth, son pasadas las nueve. Dios, realmente me encantaría quedarme más tiempo y charlar, pero tengo que madrugar mañana.

— Yo podría llevarte de vuelta a tu casa. — Se ofreció Toby.

— Ah, realmente, no es necesario. No querría apartarte de tu camino.

Toby desdeñó sus protestas, secundado por Seth, y minutos más tarde Bella se encontraba fuera de la puerta y en camino al Escort, Tatiana trotando delante encima del césped, haciendo su parte para alterar el uniforme verdor de la hierba.

Sintió un momento de malévolo placer cuando vio la expresión de Toby ante el derrame de pelusa blanca de Tatiana al montarse en su precioso coche. Esperó sobre el bordillo mientras él a toda prisa arrojaba periódicos prestados sobre el pequeño asiento trasero en un desesperado intento de salvar su tapicería.

La verbosidad de Toby murió con una muerte lenta en el paseo a casa mientras Tatiana repetidamente intentaba avanzar lentamente entre ellos en el asiento delantero, jadeando con vehemencia en su oído, y babeando sobre su hombro, y luego, cuando obligada a quedarse en el asiento trasero, ahogó su voz con los ruidosos crujidos y rasgaduras de periódico mientras los rompía y reorganizaba la improvisada cubierta de la tapicería. Ella eventualmente se instaló con un suspiro y un último crujido de papel, descansando su hocico sobre sus patas y mirando la espalda del asiento con lo cual Bella estuvo segura era una profunda frustración en este estado lamentable de asuntos.

Momentos más tarde el coche se llenó del hedor de gas canino intestinal.

— ¡Jesucristo! — Toby juró, bajando furiosamente el vidrio de la ventana. — ¿No puedes enseñarle algunos modales a ese vulgar perro?

—Tatiana es un perro perfectamente educado. — Contestó Bella con altanería, con la barbilla levantada. Insultar a su perro, ¿él? — Ella tampoco es vulgar: es de raza Samoyedo, y algunos considerarían un honor estar en su presencia, flatulenta o no.

Toby se volvió a mirarla con incredulidad, finalmente sin palabras, entonces volvió a mirar el camino, sus hombros encorvados por la cólera.

Él no hizo tanto como desearle una buena noche cuando la arrojó fuera a su apartamento, y luego se fue con un chirrido innecesario de neumáticos. A pesar de lo poco que el le había gustado, sintió que un sentimiento de depresión descendió sobre ella cuando las luces traseras del coche desaparecieron al girar la esquina.

— Tal vez había algo malo conmigo. — Le dijo a Tatiana. — El problema no siempre puede ser del tipo, ¿verdad?

Ella se permitió a si misma entrar en el apartamento, demasiado distraída para sentir los ojos verdes que seguían cada movimiento desde las sombras más allá del aparcamiento. No habría dormido tanto como lo hubo hecho aquella noche si hubiera sabido cuanto tiempo aquellos ojos observaban el reloj.

* * *

**N.A:** Primer capítulo, no pasa mucho pero la historia va tomando forma, ¿Qué les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba en la cama el sábado por la mañana, mirando fijamente el techo y preguntándose si debería levantarse. Un salpicar de lluvia golpeaba la ventana, y se giró para mirar el oscurecido cielo con nubes.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la sorpresiva cita a ciegas con el psicópata de Toby. Seth le había dado su número, y para su angustia, la había llamado dos veces, al parecer no había encontrado ninguna necesidad de disculparse por su comportamiento en el coche. Tal vez él estaba esperando para pedirle perdón.

Quiso estrangular a Seth por darle su número, pero sabía que su hermano sólo quería para ella lo que él tenía, un esposo, niños y dos coches en el garaje. Se preguntaba a veces, sin embargo, si alguna vez encontraría la felicidad a través de los medios convencionales.

— Es un malestar del espíritu, Tatiana, eso es lo que es.

Tatiana levantó su cabeza de la cama y golpeó su cola una vez inciertamente.

— ¿Expiraré de aburrimiento? ¿Es así cómo moriré? —Ella presionó la parte posterior de su muñeca contra su frente en una desmayada pose. — ¿Sola, sin nada para mostrar durante mis veinticinco años, en un oscuro pequeño apartamento que no puedo permitirme, sin nadie que lamente mi pérdida? ¿Parezco melodramática?

La cola de Tatiana golpeó más rápidamente, y sus mandíbulas se abrieron en un suave jadeo.

Salió de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha, rascándose su cuero cabelludo por el camino. Cuando era niña su pelo había sido del color de un penique nuevo, brillante, pero cuando comenzó a aceptar aquella desgracia, la naturaleza había decolorado el tinte, como si su pelo, como el cobre, pudiese deslustrarse. Sus pecas, también se habían descolorado con la edad, aunque quizás era el resultado de la crema de sol, y los veranos pasados adentro más bien que en los campos persiguiendo grillos y libélulas. Sus ojos se inclinaban un poco en las esquinas y eran de un rico chocolate profundo.

Se enjabonó en la ducha y se preguntó por milésima vez si debería comenzar esa dieta que siempre planeaba. Era sólo probándose la ropa nueva en la horrible claridad de las luces del probador que su peso realmente la molestaba. Era deprimente estar parada en ropa interior, obteniendo una no familiar vista de su trasero, notando de nuevo la manera que sus muslos y caderas se rellenaban con grasa. Su línea del busto no era notable, por lo general era perjudicada por un sostén girando a gris por el tiempo, el pequeño arco de satén entre sus pechos colgaba torcidamente por un hilo final.

Si estuviera lejos de las revistas de modas, casi podría creer lo que un amigo le había dicho una vez -y hasta lo tomaría como un elogio- que tenía la figura de una estatua griega, simétrica y proporcionada, desprovista de los pechos exagerados y caderas raquíticas que poblaban los anuncios publicitarios. Su amigo había continuado diciendo que su cara era adecuada a la descripción también, que seguramente una nariz fuerte como la suya no estaba de moda hoy, pero quizás hace algunos milenios, eso y el resto de su cara habría servido como una modelo para Atenea o Afrodita. Bella quiso pensar así, pero sabía que eso no le haría mucho bien hasta que encontrara a un hombre quien, al poner sus ojos sobre una estatua de museo de una diosa griega, se abstuviera de comentar que la diosa parecía una vaca.

Secó su celestial constitución y se vistió con unos mundanos vaqueros y una camiseta, una diosa disfrazándose como una simple mortal. Encontró un pan medio-añejo y lo tostó para el desayuno, luego se lo comió parada en el mostrador de la cocina contemplando el manojo de plátanos demasiado maduros en su frutera. Otro sábado, reflexionó, en la vida emocionante de Bella Swan.

Se puso la capucha de la parka y caminó por el patio sobre la suave hierba mojada. Tatiana corrió adelante, su pelo blanco era el único punto brillante en el paisaje mojado por la lluvia.

Bella caminó trabajosamente detrás de ella, siguiendo el sendero que conducía al bosque. El barro succionó sus botas de excursión, se deslizó debajo de sus pies, mientras su respiración llegaba ruidosa a sus oídos. Si no fuera por Tatiana, pasaría el día bajo un edredón sobre el sofá, con un libro en una mano, una fuente de Besos de Hershey en la otra, y un pan de plátano en el horno.

Una vez bajo el dosel de plantas de hojas perennes, su humor se aligeró. No había nada aquí que le recordara que sus pagos del préstamo estudiantil habían sido duplicados el mes pasado, o que pasarían otros diez años antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en ahorrar dinero para comprar la pensión que era su incierto sueño para el futuro. Ningún recordatorio de su deprimente vida romántica, tampoco.

Tatiana chocó y saltó por entre las ramas bajas de un pino Oregon, recogiendo erizos en su pelo largo, sus patas negras con el barro. Bella lamentaba no poder ser igualmente entusiasta por el ejercicio.

Después de caminar trabajosamente cuesta arriba por el barro durante otros diez minutos, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, respirando pesadamente en la tranquilidad. El vello en su nuca comenzó a erizarse, abrumándola con la sensación de que era observada. Giró, con el corazón en la garganta, pero todo lo que la confrontó fueron árboles y maleza, goteando y silenciosos. Tatiana había desaparecido.

— ¡Tatiana! ¡Aquí, muchacha! —La llamó, dando palmadas a su muslo con una mano. — ¡Tatiana!

Ella oyó un «woof» desde algún lugar arriba sobre la colina, seguido de una cadena de ladridos excitados. Hubo un estruendo en la maleza, luego más ladridos. Sintió la frialdad de la adrenalina derramándose por su cuerpo, su corazón latía con fuerza. Alguien o algo la miraban, podía sentirlo.

— ¡Tatiana! —La llamó otra vez, su voz temblaba más de media octava. Una ardilla de repente gorjeó enojada desde las ramas de un árbol arriba en la colina, y luego Tatiana saltó a la vista.

Bella soltó un tembloroso suspiro. Sólo una ardilla. No había nadie aquí, nada que temer. Intentó sacarse de encima la sensación de ser observada, de no estar sola.

— No desaparezcas otra vez, ¿bien? —Le dijo al perro. Un guardaespaldas tan malísimo como era Tatiana, realmente la hacía sentirse a salvo en el bosque. Confiaba en las orejas y la nariz de Tatiana, y era menos probable para ella misma llegar a creer que era acechada por un puma, o que un grupo de muchachos adolescentes la esperaba alrededor de la siguiente curva para atacarla, si tenía a Tatiana retozando ruidosamente a su lado, despreocupada.

El sendero continuaba cuesta arriba en una serie de zigzag largos, luego serpenteaba sobre y alrededor de las colinas que se conectaban. Bella gradualmente se fue relajando mientras caminaba, chapoteando felizmente por el barro. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su parka, sus dedos encontrando monedas flojas y Kleenex. En su bolsillo derecho había una hoja de papel tiesa. La sacó.

El color rosado brillante refrescó su memoria. La anciana en el autobús. Ociosamente curiosa, lo desdobló mientras caminaba, luego se detuvo para leerlo. Había corazones dibujados alrededor del borde, y en el medio estaba escrito: cupón válido para: un marido gratis. Y en la pequeña impresión sobre el inferior, para canjear a voluntad. La barata tinta negra se había borrado en los pliegues.

Un muy buen recordatorio de su inexistente vida romántica. Giró el cupón. La parte trasera estaba en blanco. Sonaba como una de aquellas líneas 1-900 de charla donde las mujeres hablaban gratis, sólo que los idiotas que habían hecho el cupón habían olvidado incluir el número de teléfono. Se rió de lo absurdo de ello.

Continuó caminando trabajosamente a lo largo del sendero, jugueteando con el papel mientras andaba. Habían pasado tres años desde que su última relación seria había terminado en un resplandor glorioso de agonía, y comenzaba a parecer posible que quizás nunca se casase. No quiso ser una mujer solterona, sin embargo, dedicada a su perro, invitada a la casa de Seth en Pascua, Acción de Gracias y Navidad, con la familia preocupándose de incluirla para que no se sintiera tan sola y patética como estaba ahora.

Estaba también, admitió para sí misma, cansada de hacer todo sola, y cansada de esperar a encontrar al hombre correcto. Había veces en el supermercado cuando pasaba por las revistas de novias y era incapaz de resistirse a hojear las páginas, imaginándose que la boda de cuento de hadas era suya. Quizás por eso no era más firme con Seth sobre las citas a ciegas.

El matrimonio perfecto, reflexionó, era un matrimonio arreglado. Ninguna agonía emocional, sólo un compromiso de una sociedad con una base firme en la estabilidad financiera. La tasa de divorcio era prueba suficiente que los matrimonios basados únicamente en el amor conducían principalmente a la miseria.

Se detuvo otra vez y levantó el cupón en el aire.

— ¡Canjeo mi cupón! —dijo hacia los altísimos abetos Douglas. —Quiero mi marido gratis. Denme un hombre que sea civilizado, posea una casa muy grande, y no espere que lo adore. —Los árboles gotearon en respuesta.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, alzando la vista hacia las ramas oscuras, verdosas negras, la capucha de su parka deslizándose.

— ¿Me oye?

Las gotas hicieron plaf sobre su cara, haciéndola parpadear. Bajó su cabeza y se acomodó la capucha. Dio otra pequeña sacudida al papel en la penumbra arbolada. No pasó nada. La tranquilidad y la soledad la rodeaban. Los árboles no parecieron impresionados.

— ¿Viste, Tatiana? Nada. —Se giró para mirar hacia arriba, al lado de la colina donde Tatiana había estado cavando cerca de un helecho, y jadeado. Una cara humana la miraba fijamente detrás de ella. Él estaba a no más que quince pies de distancia, posado sobre la ladera, vestido andrajosamente, su pelo salvaje. Tatiana estaba a su lado, oliendo curiosamente su manga. Sintió que el pánico fluía a través de ella, su piel hormigueaba, sus oídos zumbaban en una respuesta atávica al peligro.

Sus ojos se encontraron y retuvieron los suyos, y luego sintió un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos que sostenían el cupón. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio el papel disolverse en brillantes puntos de luz. Sus ojos se levantaron rápidamente, sus labios se abrieron, su cuerpo se enfrío por el miedo.

— Ella lo quiere —pronunció el hombre.

— Oh, sí —llegó una voz alta lejos a la izquierda de Bella.

— ¡De verdad, está dispuesta; estuvo de acuerdo! —llegó otra por detrás ella.

Ella giró rápidamente hacia cada una de las voces, encontrándose rodeada por vagabundos, hombres y mujeres, mugrientos y en malas condiciones. Su mirada saltó de uno al otro. Con un sentido de irrealidad reconoció a la anciana del autobús, y luego al hombre que la había seguido por la calle. Los ojos eran todos del mismo brillante verde amarillo.

— Está de acuerdo —dijeron, la frase repetida por otro, y luego otro.

— Está de acuerdo, está de acuerdo, está de acuerdo —dijeron al unísono, sus voces repitiéndose en su cabeza, llamándola, mareándola.

Ella no podía enfocar sus ojos, su sentido del equilibrio fallaba... y luego las voces se detuvieron.

Se tambaleó, y sus ojos se aclararon. Estaba sola en el bosque. Respiró profundamente, temblando. Tatiana olía el lugar donde el hombre había estado.

Un estruendo resonó en la colina encima de ella. Levantó la cabeza. Los árboles cambiaron. La ladera por un momento parecía que venía hacia ella, con árboles, helechos, con todo, y luego colisionó, girando sobre sí mismo, llegando a ser una ola de tierra, rocas, árboles cayendo, y ella gritó. La ola barrió sobre Tatiana, la tiró en un destello blanco, luego golpeó a Bella con tal fuerza que sólo percibió la oscuridad.

* * *

**N.A:** Yo quiero un cupón de esos haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Bella despertó sintiendo unas manos tirar de su ropa, desnudándola. Sus ojos se abrieron a la tenue luz fosforescente que brillaba intensamente en las paredes de la estrecha cueva. Las manos pertenecían a lo que parecían unos delicados duendes, un hombre y una mujer, su pelo despeinado y enmarañado, vestían unas polvorientas túnicas que flotaban sobre ellos en la fría corriente que soplaba a través de la cueva.

Su cerebro se sentía tan espeso como un tazón de avena.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó finalmente. Ella se sentía débil, demasiado débil para luchar contra las manos.

Risas disimuladas y tontas fueron su respuesta. Ellos ahora la tenían desnuda, pero rápidamente la vistieron otra vez, esta vez con una ropa blanca y holgada. Los demás arrastraron su ropa a un cuerpo que estaba cerca y comenzaron a vestirlo.

Bella reunió fuerzas y se dio la vuelta sobre el piso rocoso, presionando su vientre y sus costillas sobre las piedras para ver mejor el cuerpo al lado de ella. Era una mujer la que estaba allí, sus miembros sueltos de manera poco natural. Bella extendió la mano y tocó su brazo. Estaba frío y flojo.

— Fue la gripe la que la atrapó. — dijo una de las hadas.

— Gripe. — repitieron los demás, saboreando la palabra.

— ¿Está muerta? —Preguntó Bella, con la mente embotada.

—Muerta, sí, si bien muerta, muy muerta.

Bella se empujó más cerca a la cabeza de la muerta. Su cara... Bella miró con el ceño fruncido el cadáver. Estaba su cara allí, sobre la muerta. Su nariz, su boca, sus pecas, su aburrido pelo café.

Bella extendió la mano, tocando suavemente la cara de la mujer, sin terminar de creer lo que veía. La mujer parecía que había estado muy enferma, sus ojos hundidos en círculos purpúreos. Su pelo estaba en una trenza floja, como el de Bella, sólo que este era unos 30 centímetros más largo. Una de las hadas tomó la trenza en su mano y cortó las pulgadas suplementarias con un pequeño cuchillo, luego miró a Bella y sonrió con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa estrecha.

— ¿Quien es ella? —Preguntó Bella.

— Ella es usted. — dijo una mujer.

— O usted es ella. — dijo otro.

— O será, o era. — dijeron los otros, riendo tontamente.

— No entiendo. — dijo Bella.

Ellos se rieron. Una de las mujeres tocó la frente de Bella con las frías y pequeñas yemas de los dedos, y su fuerza comenzó a menguar cada vez más.

— Espere. — Protestó Bella. — No entiendo... —Sus ojos se cerraron y gentiles manos, la bajaron al suelo.

Cuando despertó otra vez, estaba sobre una ladera con el oscuro cielo de la noche encima, los duendes alrededor de ella. Sintió el momento, cuando fue despertada demasiado repentinamente de sus sueños, cuando los dibujos de los sueños se sujetaban y balanceaban sobre su mente y no podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

Las extrañas personas se reían tontamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Las pequeñas manos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y ella sintió la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies. Alguien balanceó una capa con capucha oscura sobre ella, ocultando su vestido blanco que brillaba tenuemente en la noche.

Estaba muy oscuro: una luna de cuarto menguante era la única iluminación. No había ningún brillo rosado reflejando las luces de la ciudad, ninguna lámpara visible en la distancia. Todo lo que podía ver era la irregular línea donde el negro horizonte se unía con el cielo carbón.

Escuchaba el viento, los ruidos de las criaturas de la noche: un búho, ranas, un perro que ladraba en algún sitio lejos, muy lejos. Tembló ante la brisa, sus pies ya helados por la húmeda tierra.

Ellos tomaron sus manos y la condujeron hacia abajo de la colina. Ella no tenía ningún sentido del tiempo, o de cuán lejos caminaron en la oscuridad. Eventualmente la hierba y el barro bajo sus pies cambiaron a piedras suaves y desigualmente lisas. Cuando alzó la vista, un edificio surgió como una sombra gigantesca contra el cielo y se extendía de un lado a otro en dimensiones insondables de oscuridad.

Todos excepto dos de los duendes se alejaron de Bella, y el par restante la condujo a una puerta que abrieron sin tocar. La llevaron dentro, subiendo dos escaleras, y por fin llegaron a un vestíbulo alfombrado de lana espesa, al final del cual una vela se quemaba en un candelabro sobre la pared. Esta, iluminaba una amplia puerta blanca, su manija de cobre brillando tenuemente a la luz de la vela. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente cuando ellos se acercaron, revelando un gran dormitorio.

Un fuego pequeño estaba encendido en la chimenea, sus llamas parpadeando con calidez sobre la cara de la mujer sentada en una silla cercana, quedándose rápidamente dormida. Llevaba un delantal sobre su vestido largo, y un gorro de paño blanco cubría la mayor parte de su pelo.

Bella solamente podía distinguir las formas de los muebles, de los cuales el más grande era la cama de cuatro postes con dosel, las cortinas abiertas y sus suaves sábanas blancas desordenadas. Se extendió sobre ella un deseo por dormir tan fuerte que debilitó sus rodillas, y caminó anhelante hacia el colchón con grandes almohadas apiladas, sus dos escoltas retirándole la capa.

Sus compañeros observaron en silencio como Bella avanzaba lentamente hacia la cama, sin considerar que no era la suya. Se acomodó en un lado de la cama y vio con los párpados semi cerrados como uno de los jóvenes se acercó a ella. El chico tocó la frente de Bella, y ella se hundió en el sueño.

Los dos esperaron hasta que Bella estuvo profundamente dormida, luego con pasos silenciosos abandonaron la habitación, con la puerta cerrándose tras ellos. Ellos regresaron por la misma ruta al exterior, donde sus compañeros se les unieron en el patio adoquinado.

Si alguien hubiera estado despierto, habría escuchado unas tenues campanas, parecidas a risas nerviosas provenientes de un grupo de sombras que daban vueltas de un lado a otro, como si fueran niños jugando en la oscuridad. Las sombras desaparecieron una por una, reemplazadas por fuegos fatuos que se movían y danzaban de un lado a otro a través de los campos y en el bosque, dejando atrás una casa que no tenía noción de los hechizos de los duendes, que habían estado sobre ellos, o que una criatura había sido suplantada por otra en su lugar.

Bella despertó varias horas más tarde, con la mente clara. Lo primero que vio fue la cara rosada, hinchada y blanca de un hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella. Se parecía al hombre de la Avena Quaker, sólo que no tan limpio y sano. Él presionaba un artilugio largo, en forma de embudo contra su pecho, entre sus pechos. Ella aulló y le dio una bofetada.

El hombre se alejó de ella, justo cuando una mujer de mediana edad se precipitó al lado de la cama.

— ¡Isabella! Este no es momento de hacerte la difícil. — ordenó la mujer con un pronunciado acento británico.

Bella miró fijamente a la mujer, luego se sujetó de los postes y los cortinajes de la cama, y las sábanas fueron empujadas hasta su cintura. Olas de pánico barrieron sobre ella, y el viaje de ensueño de la noche anterior regresó en imágenes fragmentadas y escalofriantes. Un sudor húmedo estalló sobre su piel, y su corazón latió dolorosamente rápido en su pecho.

Algo le dijo que ya no estaba en Oregon.

— Lo siento. — dijo dócilmente. Imitaría una comadreja y escogería estar tranquila y en calma como una defensa hasta que comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El Doctor Simms sonrió y acarició su mano.

— Ya, ya mi querida. Tienes permitido un poco de malhumor.

— ¿En serio? Es muy amable.

— ¿No recuerda, mi querida? Ah, pues esto no es insólito. La fiebre recalienta el cerebro, causando pérdida de memoria. Usted es una joven muy afortunada. No es muy usual que alguien sobreviva la gripe.

El cerebro de Bella hizo clic ante sus palabras. Su doble en la cueva, vestida con su ropa, muerta de gripe. Esas hadas, la habían puesto en la vida de la mujer muerta. Imposible. Ella no lo creía, y más seguramente este doctor no lo creería. Esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora solamente déjeme escuchar a su corazón, así puedo tranquilizar a su madre diciéndole que todavía estará con nosotros en el gran día.

Bella le permitió colocar su cuerno sobre su pecho. Miró fijamente su pelo cuando él se inclinó poniendo su oído en el otro extremo del cuerno. Era una peluca la que él llevaba, blanco y lanuda por los lados, y ella podía oler el polvo y su olor corporal. Él se enderezó y habló con el mismo tono normal que su propio doctor usaba.

— Late un poco rápido para mi gusto, pero fuerte. Yo le aconsejaría contra la excitación excesiva durante su recuperación. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Me esforzaré por ser aburrida.

Él acarició su mano una vez más, luego reunió sus cosas y abandonó la habitación con la mujer. Ellos hablaban en voz baja mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás.

Bella se incorporó e inspeccionó la habitación. Era grande y bien ventilada, las paredes pintadas de blanco con adornos de oro alrededor del revestimiento de madera. Había un armario con un espejo enorme, un escritorio, un par de sillas de patas largas doradas, una vanidad, y la chimenea de mármol que había notado anoche.

Saltó de la cama y caminó hacia las ventanas, sus pies sucios hundiéndose en la suavidad de la espesa alfombra. Corrió las pesadas cortinas hacia un lado.

Desde lo alto de la habitación se veía un jardín. Pequeñas flores y arbustos estaban organizados en precisos diseños geométricos alineados a un lado de limpios caminos de grava. Más allá de los formales arreglos, los jardines llegaban a un césped perfecto y uniformemente verde, con una gran piscina rectangular. Estatuas alineadas se formaban al borde de la piscina, y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña estructura con un techo abovedado sostenida por columnas.

— ¡Señorita Isabella, usted no debería estar fuera de la cama!

Bella saltó ante el grito chillón. La mujer que había estado durmiendo cerca del fuego la noche anterior estaba frente a la puerta abierta del dormitorio, una mano sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, la otra llevando una bandeja apoyada contra su cadera.

La criada encontró que los ojos de Bella la evaluaban abiertamente, después miró hacia abajo, haciendo una torpe y renuente reverencia, la bandeja se inclinó peligrosamente.

—Perdóneme, señorita Isabella. No quise corregirla.

Bella se encogió de hombros, demasiado perpleja para dar una respuesta apropiada.

— ¿Es el desayuno lo que traes?

—Sí, señorita. El Doctor Simms sugirió caldo y pan tostado para serle servido en la cama. —La criada la miraba de una manera extraña.

—Suena cool para mí. — Bella sonrió intensamente.

— ¿'Cool', señorita?

—Oh. Esto… bien, creo que es una palabra española, en realidad. Cool es pasa es tu casa, tu sabes. —improvisó. Bella de pronto comprendió que ella, con su acento estadounidense, se escucharía extraña entre estas voces inglesas. Regresó al lecho gateando hacia dentro, sus labios se cerraron fuertemente.

La criada dejó la bandeja sobre un soporte sobre las piernas de Bella, después arregló la habitación mientras Bella comía. El caldo estaba insípido y la tostada fría y sin mantequilla. Tendría hambre antes de terminar su desayuno.

Hubo un suave toque sobre la puerta, entonces ésta fue abierta por una mujer de mediana edad que ella ya había visto antes, vestía un frívolo vestido rosado y blanco rayado con un pañuelo colocado transversalmente sobre los senos.

— Clarice, es todo por ahora. — dijo la mujer más vieja a la criada.

— Sí, Sra. Swan. —Clarice inclinó la cabeza y recogió la bandeja de desayuno de Bella, dejando la habitación sin otra palabra. La señora Swan se acercó y se colocó al borde de la cama, luego tomando una de las manos de Bella en las suyas, la miró durante un largo e incómodo momento, antes de hablar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Estuvimos tan preocupados. Tu padre insistió en que continuáramos como si te fueras a recuperar, y realmente confieso, que aunque me avergüence admitirlo, hubo veces en que dudé de su sabiduría. Pero él tuvo razón. Aquí estás, luciendo como si no hubieras estado enferma un solo día en tu vida. —Ella sacó un pañuelo de su manga y se tocó ligeramente los ojos. — Desde luego, el Doctor Simms dice que todavía necesitas descansar, y no debemos excitarte excesivamente hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente. Aunque como una jovencita no puede estar emocionado en tanto tiempo, realmente no puedo imaginarlo.

—Sí, es difícil. —Aventuró Bella suavemente, intentando imitar el acento de esta mujer quien sólo podría ser la madre de Isabella.

Los ojos de la Sra. Swan se nublaron con preocupación, y Bella supo que su tentativa de hablar con acento inglés había fallado miserablemente.

— Mi garganta esta muy dolorida. — Graznó Bella. — ¿Podría tomar un poco de agua?

Con alivio evidente ante esta explicación, la Sra. Swan sostuvo un vaso y vertió agua de la jarra sobre la mesita de noche. Le dio el vaso a Bella, luego jadeó con consternación y sostuvo la trenza sucia de Bella.

— ¿Quién fue el imprudente que te hizo esto?

Bella la miró sin comprender. Se lo había trenzado ella misma.

— Provincianos simplones supersticiosos, pensando que el cabello largo debilita la fuerza. Sin duda el culpable lo hizo mientras dormías. Ah, esto es demasiado horrible. Cuando lo encuentre, lo despediré inmediatamente, sin referencias.

—Por favor no hagas eso. — dijo Bella. No podía consentir que alguien fuera despedido sin ninguna razón. — Quienquiera que lo haya hecho, debió hacerlo por mi beneficio. Debe haberse preocupado muchísimo por lo que me pasó, para tomar tal riesgo.

—Bueno, Isabella, esta es una visión muy caritativa de la situación. — Dijo, sonando sorprendida, y casi apagada. —Yo habría pensado que serías menos comprensiva, considerando el daño.

—Estoy... Solo estoy agradecida de estar bien, eso es todo. Seguramente un poco de perdón no puede hacer ningún daño.

La Sra. Swan la miró fijamente durante un largo momento, con la sorpresa suavizando su cara como una máscara.

— Bien, si esto es lo que quieres, entonces. Quien soy yo para discutir cuando tu tienes en mente algo. No será mi culpa, si te despiertas en la mañana con nada más que un mechón sobre tu frente.

Ella tomó el vaso de Bella y lo puso en sobre la mesa.

—Te dejaré ahora. Necesitas dormir, si quieres estar mejor. Puedes usar una peluca el viernes. — Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos nuevamente. — Estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien. Habría sido una decepción para tu padre si hubiéramos tenido que posponer todo. —Sonrió débilmente, acariciando la rodilla de Bella, y se marchó.

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella. Estaba agotaba, improvisando en el camino, para interactuar con la gente que pensaba que la conocían. No había tenido un momento para pensar desde que despertó.

Su último recuerdo lógico que tenía era el de haber hecho un tonto deseo para tener un esposo, sobre la senda en el bosque. Y luego... la imagen de Tatiana siendo succionada bajo la tierra llenó su visión.

— ¡Tatiana! —gritó. Oh, Dios, ¿qué le había pasado? Miró desesperadamente alrededor de la habitación, sabiendo que la perra no estaba allí, luego suspiró y presionó sus manos sobre sus ojos, intentando calmarse.

Piensa, Bella, piensa,-se dijo a si misma-. Si ella había sobrevivido el derrumbe, entonces quizás Tatiana podía haberlo hecho, también. Si pudiera entender que había pasado, podría encontrar a su perra.

Parecía que estaba en la vida de alguien más. Sonaba a locura, las personas que se veían y actuaban como duendes la habían traído aquí. ¿Y dónde era aquí? Todos hablaron con acento inglés. ¿La conclusión más lógica? Inglaterra. La habitación y los jardines parecían como del siglo XVIII, igualmente la ropa. ¿Conclusión lógica?

Bien, la conclusión más lógica era obviamente que se había golpeado la cabeza durante el derrumbe, y estaba en coma en un hospital, teniendo sueños extraordinariamente vívidos.

Se deslizó de la cama y fue a mirarse en el espejo del armario. Observó que su rostro era el mismo de siempre, los mismos ojos color marron, las mismas pálidas pecas. No había ninguna contusión para mostrar si ella se había lastimado. Todo se sentía real. Se dio cuenta de que su vejiga verdaderamente tenía necesidad de alivio. Un pensamiento infeliz se introdujo en su mente. Esta casa podría estar completamente de acuerdo con el período de tiempo en el que había sido diseñada. El más apropiado y cercano toilet podría ser un bote de porcelana bajo la cama. Qué pensamiento asqueroso.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. El optimismo no podría ser el curso de acción más apropiado, pero ella iría en busca de un cuarto de baño de todos modos. Había voces en algún sitio abajo en el pasillo, fuera de la vista, pero por otra parte el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminó de puntillas e intentó con la siguiente puerta. La manija giró bajo su mano, y ella despacio la movió poco a poco para abrir la puerta, con todos los sentidos alerta.

La perilla de repente fue arrancada de su mano, y la puerta se abrió completamente. Una joven sonriendo abiertamente con cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules estaba allí de pie.

— ¡Te atrapé! — Gritó, luego vio quien era. — Bells, ¿qué haces? No dejes que Madre te atrape fuera de la habitación, le dará un ataque.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, ante la mujer, sorprendida de ser llamada por su nombre, incluso cuando la morena la empujo rápidamente dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Lamento si te asusté. — dijo la morena. — Pensé que era Clarice, intentando espiarme, vaca perversa. Creo que revisa mis cartas cuando no estoy en mi habitación, luego le hace un informe a Madre. ¿Y qué habría pensado de la última carta que mi querido Jasper me envió? ¡Oh, el alboroto que habría causado!

Bella hizo una mueca. Alguien debía detener a esta parlanchina, porque ella no estaba más cerca del cuarto de baño.

—Tal vez no he debido levantarme aún. — masculló.

La morenaa aplaudió con placer.

— Es verdad, es lo que el Doctor Simms dijo, ¿no es así? No se suponía que lo supiera, desde luego, pero tú sabes, tuve que enterarme. Nunca nos dicen nada sobre lo que pasa, no sé porqué, especialmente cuando esto nos concierne más directamente. Debo decir, más bien espero que esto sea una cosa permanente, me refiero a tu cambio de voz. Yo no sabía que una fiebre podría hacer tal cosa, pero el Doctor Simms dijo que por supuesto, una fiebre podría dar a una persona un nuevo acento, si este se instala en la garganta, pero que muy probablemente se disiparía con el tiempo. ¿Imagínate, podrías haber despertado sonando como un escocés, y no habría sido justo lo adecuado, para que a padre le diera un ataque de rabia?

Bella pensó que el Doctor Simms había resultado ser bastante creativo con su diagnóstico. No le asombraba que Isabella estuviera muerta. Tal vez había sido sangrada, o tenía sanguijuelas pegadas sobre ella. El buen doctor probablemente no se lavó sus manos, tampoco.

— Venga, Bells, siéntate a mi lado en el fuego y déjame leerte esta última carta. Apenas he sido capaz de esperar para compartirlo contigo, pero ellos no me dejarían molestarte, aunque cualquier idiota pueda ver que estas tan sana como un caballo. — Condujo a Bella hacia la blanda silla cerca del fuego, que era un poco más que unos rescoldos humeantes. No daban ningún calor, pero la morena no pareció notarlo. Bella tembló en su camisón.

— Querida Alice, — leyó la morena, — con cada ascensión del sol sobre los felices cielos, yo veo en aquellos cielos el color glorioso de sus ojos… Ah, Bells, ¿no es maravilloso? — Suspiró, antes seguir. — 'Las noches con su solitario esplendor no son tan magníficas como…'

Bella encontraba la prosa detestable. Alice debía ser la hermana de Isabella. Gracioso, ella siempre había querido tener una hermana, pero de algún modo no se había imaginado teniendo una como ella. De todos modos había algo encantador en su entusiasmo, y Bella miró con diversión, como Alice revoloteaba y suspiraba sobre la carta de amor.

Alice terminó la carta, la aplastó contra su pecho, y miró hacia el cielo.

— Esto no es justo, Bells, no es justo en absoluto. Jasper es tan romántico, tan heroico. Él no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea sólo un caballero y que tenga tan solo una pequeña propiedad. Tengo dinero, ¿no? Podríamos vivir de eso y nunca necesitar nada. Papá nunca querrá ni hablar de eso sin embargo, ¿o sí? No, los Swan deben subir hasta la cima de la aristocracia. Sus nietos deben ser condes y duques, y él venderá a sus hijas por ello, no importa que el amor verdadero esté al alcance de mi mano. Jasper es el único el que alguna vez amaré, y nunca me entregaré a otro hombre.

— No lo sé. — dijo Bella, entretenida a pesar de que su vejiga protestaba. — Tal vez si Jasper fuera un duque, no lo encontrarías ni la mitad de atractivo.

Alice giró sus ojos ultrajados sobre ella.

— Isabella Margaret Elizabeth Frances Swan, no creo lo que escucho. ¿Tú, de entre toda la gente? La fiebre ha hecho más que lastimar tu garganta, si es ahora como lo ves. ¿Un poco de gripe te ha cambiado tanto?

— No me siento mucho, como yo misma hoy.

Alice resopló con desdén.

— Obviamente no. La próxima cosa que me dirás es que le tienes afecto al horrible Lord Edward.

— Para tu tranquilidad te aseguro que no se lo tengo.

Alice la miró especulativamente.

— Yo pensé que tu enfermedad era un truco, tú sabes. Esperé que permanecieras enferma de muerte hasta el último día, y luego tal vez él pensaría que estabas demasiado enferma como para ser útil. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar sus nobles herederos y eso. ¿Está realmente enferma, como para cambiar de voz, así? ¿O finges?

— Mi enfermedad pudo haberme matado.

Alice se rió tontamente.

— Siempre podrías recaer el viernes por la mañana.

— ¿Cuantos preparativos están hechos? —Bella hizo una pausa, intentando pensar en algo más lógico que decir. — Yo deseo que Lord Edward no esté allí, desde luego.

Alice prorrumpió en carcajadas y se derrumbó en la silla contigua.

— Estuve preocupada por ti hace un momento, Bells. Sí, es una lástima que Lord Edward esté allí. Lo malo es que nosotros no podríamos hacer eso sin él.

— Él es desagradable.

— Estas siendo amable. ¿Qué pasó con el indigente, parásito, sin dinero, que escarba en la suciedad por unos cuantos peniques? ¿Y bárbaro insípido, grosero, cara de piedra? Sin olvidar cuan viejo es. Porque, él es positivamente anciano comparado contigo. Una muchacha de dieciocho años no debería estar con un hombre mayor.

¿Dieciocho? Bella tenía veinticinco. Al parecer nadie había notado el envejecimiento repentino de Isabella. Quizás se lo achacaban, así como el acento, también a la gripe. Cosa útil, la gripe.

— Él no es realmente tan viejo, ¿verdad? Y el dinero no lo es todo.

— Bien, desde luego no lo es todo para mí, Bells, pero no puedes pretender que no has estado quejándote durante los últimos tres meses sobre cuán pobre serás después de que Lord Edward gaste todo tu dinero en esa deprimente granja. Esto no es como si él sintiera algo de amor por ti, como mi Jasper por mí. Mi corazón llora solo de pensar que te casarás con el conde de Masen, no importa su título.

Bella quedó boquiabierta cuando la luz tardíamente hizo clic en su cerebro. Isabella debía estar casada el viernes, y ahora que ella estaba en su lugar, ella sería la que consiguiera un marido en un matrimonio arreglado. Tal como ella había deseado en aquel cupón.

— ¿Crees que será una pobre unión, entonces? ¿Realmente? —Preguntó, atontada.

— Realmente no sé cómo has encontrado el coraje para llevarla a cabo.

Realmente no iba a tener que casarse con un hombre el que nunca había visto, ¿verdad? Nada de esto era en absoluto lo que había querido cuando había usado el cupón. No había hablado en serio. No, esto no era aceptable. Inaceptable en absoluto. Tenía que encontrar un modo de despertarse, o regresar a casa, o hacer algo para salir de aquí.

Tomo aliento, estremeciéndose al respirar.

— No me siento bien, Alice. Lo siento, pero creo que debería volver a mi habitación. —Bella se levantó y anduvo arrastrando los pies a la puerta, luego se volvió. — ¿Olvidé preguntar -he estado tan enferma- qué día es hoy?

— Miércoles, Bells. — Había preocupación en su voz. — Te pusiste pálida de repente. Realmente estuviste enferma, ¿no es así? —Se acercó, y le dio un tibio abrazo. — ¿Estas realmente segura de estar lo suficientemente bien, para casarte?

— ¿Tengo alguna opción en el asunto? —preguntó melancólicamente.

—Ambas sabemos lo que le pasó a Lauren Mallory cuando intentó rechazar el matrimonio con aquel horrible hombre que sus padres escogieron. —dijo Alice, en voz baja—. Encerrada en su habitación durante tres semanas, dándole solo pan de centeno para comer, y golpeada para someterla. Padre está determinado a casarnos por encima de nuestra posición; no me sorprendería si él se inclinara a tomar las mismas medidas si se frustran sus planes. —Alice parecía incómoda, desaparecida su sonrisa—. Su temperamento es bastante fuerte normalmente, Bells, contigo enferma tan cerca del día de la boda. El Doctor Simms tuvo verdadero trabajo convenciéndolo de que realmente estabas enferma.

— Aún así, pareces dispuesta a escaparte con tu Jasper.

— Sabes que es sólo un sueño. Padre nunca lo permitiría. No quiero ni pensar en lo que él haría si intentara tal cosa.

Bella asintió, ante las nuevas e inoportunas noticias, luego se deslizó de vuelta a su propia habitación.

* * *

**N.A:** Nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció este lúgubre pasado al que Bella ha sido transportada?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Bella acabó y colocó la tapa sobre el orinal, escondiéndolo de vuelta bajo su cama, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Era mortificante tener que dejar su basura detrás del biombo para que alguien la recogiera. La persona pulcra en ella apenas podría soportarlo.

Pasó el día en los confines de su cuarto, bajo la orden del doctor Simas. Clarice había ido y venido varias veces, y la señora Swan una vez más para comprobar cómo estaba y para contarle que debería permitirle elegir una nueva doncella. Aparentemente la anterior había tenido una indiscreción con un lacayo y estaba esperando familia. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, se esperaba que Bella durmiera y conservara sus fuerzas para el día de su boda, así que no tuvo ningún otro visitante.

Había tratado de entretenerse a sí misma con una cuidadosa inspección de su cuarto. Lo más divertido había sido investigar el vestidor y las ropas. Era como si las fantasías de una niña de ser una princesa finalmente se hubieran hecho realidad, con los terciopelos y satenes, sedas bordadas, y esponjosos lazos con caída.

La ropa interior era igualmente rica, aunque mucho más confusa en su variedad. No había un par de bragas a la vista, pero sí un surtido de finas prendas relacionadas con camisolas y camisas. Había también una colección de corsés de diferentes longitudes y medidas, y Bella había jugado con ellos como una niña. Y las extrañas almohadillas de diferentes formas y tamaños con colgantes correas, ¿eran para vestir, y cómo? Había sujetado uno de los corsés delante de ella y se había mirado al espejo. Parecía mucha mejor solución para reducir el estómago que la dieta y el ejercicio.

El reloj de la repisa dio la hora, las once de la noche. El día se había ido lentamente, a pesar del tiempo pasado trajinando con las ropas y los efectos personales de su doble del siglo XVIII.

Bella fue al armario, empujó las puertas para abrirlas y revolvió alrededor en busca del par de robustos zapatos que había visto antes. La mayoría del calzado era tan delicado y decorativo como los trajes de gala y la ropa interior, pero había un par que era de cuero marrón oscuro y de bajo tacón, con una hebilla plateada sin joyas ni filigranas. No había una clara diferencia entre el derecho y el izquierdo, así que se sentó en el suelo y se los colocó de la manera que parecía más adecuada.

Fue a la cómoda y abrió algunos cajones, revolviendo entre los trajes que descansaban extendidos limpiamente. Había algunos que no eran tan adornados como el resto, algunos que parecía ropa más apropiada para asuntos exteriores, como pasear, pero no se veía capaz de meterse en uno de ellos sin ayuda. En lugar de eso cogió un abrigo oscuro y con capucha de una percha en el armario y se lo colocó. Cubría su camisón y era lo suficientemente grueso para estar caliente.

Estaba ansiosa de averiguar si había alguna manera de ir a casa, o al menos de conseguir respuestas definitivas a las preguntas que zumbaban como enfadadas avispas amarillas en su mente. La mejor solución que pudo pensar fue volver a la colina en la que se había despertado.

Había sido este fino plan de acción lo que le había permitido mantener el control todo el día. Mientras tuviera un plan, podía mantener la semilla de ansiedad apartada de los germinantes y crecientes feos tentáculos del pánico.

Amontonó almohadas debajo de las mantas en una burda imitación de una forma durmiente, y entonces apagó las pocas velas que continuaban ardiendo. Había visto a gente hacerlo en las películas, pero nunca había pensado que ella misma tendría que acabar recurriendo a ese subterfugio.

Salió sigilosamente al pasillo y se detuvo, insegura. Las velas de los candelabros de la pared estaban todavía encendidas, lanzando luz donde Ella había pensando que habría oscuridad. ¿No estaba la gente aún en la cama? Escuchó durante un momento, oyendo la débil pista de voces y risas, luego se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Corrió rápidamente pasillo abajo, hacia la pequeña puerta que vagamente recordaba de la pasada noche. La abrió y fue ligeramente hacia las escaleras de madera, agarrando con una mano el dobladillo de su abrigo y su camisón. La escalera estaba claramente destinada a los sirvientes. Bajó tan rápidamente como se atrevió por los poco familiares escalones, asustada de encontrarse con alguien.

Las escaleras acababan en un vestíbulo con suelo de piedra suave, con puertas y pasillos que se abrían desde él. Había el ruido de una cocina cercana; cacharros golpeando, platos rechinando, voces alzadas con rabia por una tarea mal hecha. Bella podía oler carne cocinándose, y el olor a mantequilla y levadura de pasteles o pan.

Su estómago rugió con las incitantes esencias, pero malamente podía ir y coger un aperitivo. Un caldo y una tostada para todo el día habían dejado su apetito de todo menos satisfecho. Con una rápida mirada de pesar, se dio la vuelta apartándose de la fuente de deliciosos olores y buscó una salida.

Le llevó sólo un momento localizar la puerta que llevaba al patio. Aquí, igualmente, había faroles encendidos contra la oscuridad, y Bella pudo ver que había caballerizas a lo largo del patio. Unos pocos hombres y niños se movían por allí, uno de ellos llevando un caballo. Nadie la había notado. Colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, entonces se deslizó a lo largo de la pared hacia las sombras.

¿De qué camino había venido ella? No podía recordarlo claramente. Fue hacia una esquina de la casa y oteó alrededor del borde. Las ventanas arrojaban luz sobre el suelo a medio camino del edificio, y ella pudo escuchar el murmullo de las voces. Esta parte de la casa daba hacia los jardines, y estaba casi segura de que no había pasado a través de esos terrenos perfectamente trabajados a su llegada. Sin embargo, fue atraída como una polilla hacia la luz que salía de aquellas ventanas, y curiosamente guió sus pasos en esa dirección.

Los marcos estaban parcialmente abiertos al aire de la noche, soltando el calor de cuerpos y velas. Subió los escalones de la baja terraza, luego se agachó cerca de una ventana, suavemente alzando su cabeza hasta que pudo ver sobre el alféizar, esperando que la oscura capucha colocada sobre su frente la hiciera confundirse con el negro de la noche.

Las personas de dentro, dispersas por una habitación de altos techos y ricos muebles, estaban hablando en voz alta, riendo y charlando; algunos estaban jugando a las cartas. Sillas y sofás estaban dispuestos en grupos conversacionales, las mesas pequeñas se usaban para los juegos de cartas, y en un extremo de la habitación descansaba un clavicordio decorado de los pies a la tapa con escenas pastorales pintadas.

Los hombres vestían pantalones hasta las rodillas y medias blancas, y negros zapatos con broches en los pies. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos que eran semejantes en lujo a los que había en el armario de Isabella. Algunas de las mujeres más ancianas llevaban vestidos con sobrefaldas, que empujaban sus faldas a los lados, ensanchándolas, pero las otras llevaban favorecedores vestidos que caían como delicadas campanas. Cada hombre y mujer llevaba el pelo cubierto por una peluca o empolvado.

Bella los miró a través de la ventana. Vio a las mujeres zarandear sus abanicos abriéndolos y cerrándolos, gesticulando y golpeando levemente los brazos de sus compañeros. Vio a los jugadores de cartas colocar sus cartas en la mesa con alegría o disgusto, con uno de ellos llevando la cuenta en un trozo de papel. Una pareja de elegantes jóvenes mujeres cotilleaban la una con la otra, sus cabezas inclinadas mientras escaneaban con sus ojos la habitación. Un grupo de hombres permanecía en círculo y pontificaba, pareciendo claramente como si cada uno pensara que tenía la razón en su discusión.

Una media conciencia de una presencia rompió su estudio. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y se sobresaltó ante la oscura sombra que permanecía a menos de cuatro pies de ella. Dejó escapar su respiración, su mano yendo hacia su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que era un hombre, y no alguna bestia de la oscuridad.

—Oh, Dios, me ha asustado —dijo.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? —la voz era profunda, masculina y suavemente curiosa, enviando un eco que retumbó a través del repentinamente vacío pecho de Bella.

Ella se encogió, tratando de actuar despreocupadamente, y dio la culpable respuesta infantil:

—Nada.

—Estaba espiándoles.

—¿A ellos? —ella le miró en la oscuridad, capaz de distinguir al menos que él estaba vestido como los de dentro. —Usted es uno de ellos, ¿no?

Él permaneció en silencio por un momento, y su respuesta llegó despacio:

—Sí, supongo que lo soy.

Ella se relajó un poco. Él no sonaba amenazador.

—Y yo no estaba espiando, sólo observando.

—¿Es una costumbre suya, este "observar"?

A ella le gustó el sonido de su voz, suave y profunda, con ese bien modulado acento británico. Deseó poder verle mejor.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, él dio un paso adelante hacia la luz. Su pelo estaba cubierto por una peluca, pero las cejas que atravesaban su frente eran dos arcos cobrizos, y los ojos bajo ellas eran tan verdes. Su nariz era recta y ligeramente larga, y sus labios esculpidos dejaban entrever una leve pista de diversión.

Ella le miró fijamente, nerviosa por su belleza masculina, luego reunió sus dispersos pensamientos para contestar a su pregunta.

—Me gustaría hacerlo más, pero la gente tiene la enervante tendencia a descubrirlo y protestar —su respuesta fue recompensada con un casi imperceptible gesto de sus labios. Por un momento pareció como si fueran conspiradores, fuera en la oscuridad, espiando a los de dentro.

—Cuénteme que ve, cuando mira allí dentro.

Ella miró de nuevo a través de la ventana, encantada de nuevo por los colores y las texturas.

—Seda y brocados, joyería, abanicos, polvo y pelo.

Ella le escuchó suspirar suavemente, como decepcionado.

—Sí, supongo que es lo que ve.

—Y… —¿qué significaba ese leve suspiro, que ella era una pobre chica que no podía ver nada más que la riqueza? —avaricia, envidia, pereza, lujuria, cólera y una amplia evidencia de glotonería pasada.

—Creo que se dejó el orgullo en su lista de los siete pecados capitales.

—Eso es porque usted está aquí fuera.

Él rió suavemente.

—Touché —asintió suavemente con la cabeza. —¿Dónde está su casa? No es de esta zona.

Ella se introdujo más en las sombras, asegurándose de que su cara fuera invisible a él debajo de la capucha. Sus dedos revolotearon evasivamente en el aire.

—Er... no...

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Nunca había escuchado un acento como el suyo.

Ella comenzó a irse hacia atrás, consciente ahora de la presencia física de él. Estaba debajo de los seis pies de alto, de envergadura mediana y de construcción ligera. Su tamaño no era imposible en sí mismo, pero la fuerza y el liso control inherente en sus movimientos le hacían ponerse nerviosa. Ella misma medía cinco pies y medio, una altura decente, pero no sería inconveniente para él si quisiera detenerla.

Él la alcanzó, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella, y ella se congeló, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

—Quédese un momento. No voy a estropear su diversión si quiere mirar más rato. Es bastante inofensivo —su mano apretó gentilmente su hombro, enviando una inesperada ondulación de conciencia sexual a través de ella.

—¿No le va a decir a nadie que me ha visto, verdad? —la mano de él se convirtió en una invitación sutil, su calidez rezumando a través de su abrigo hacia su piel.

—Mademoiselle, no hay nada que contar. No la he visto.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella, y por un momento ella supo que él iba a besarla.

—¡No! —se apartó de su mano, con salvajes pensamientos sobre qué podría hacer un extraño a solas con ella en la oscuridad. —¿Cree usted que puede imponer sus atenciones a cada mujer que encuentra?

Él se tensó.

—Perdóneme, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo así.

¡Él parecía divertido!

—Bien. He leído de hombres como usted, que juegan con desvalidas criadas.

—Estoy terriblemente disgustado de decepcionarla, pero estaba simplemente tratando de ver su cara.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —su cara se inflamó cuando escuchó la verdad en su voz. Ella era tan estúpida. —Bien, tampoco tiene nada que hacer con eso. Mi cara es cosa mía.

Por primera vez, trazas de sospecha atravesaron su cara, y él agarró su brazo.

—¿Simplemente qué está usted haciendo aquí fuera?

Ella le miró, la cara de él estaba nuevamente en sombra. Ella se debatió por un momento, luego levantó su falda y golpeó a su bien controlada persona en la espinilla.

Su apretón se aflojó por la sorpresa, aunque él no la gratificó con un sonido de angustia. Ella se liberó de su mano.

—No tiene usted ningún derecho a detenerme —le dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y agarró sus faldas en las dos manos, saltando los escalones de la terraza y corriendo hacia la seguridad de la noche.

Vergüenza e ira quemaban en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a agarrar su brazo? Pero fue su propia estúpida esperanza de un beso la que la horrorizó, y la insoportable compostura de él. Esa casi impasible cara claramente dijo que nunca había considerado una cosa así, y nunca lo haría.

Volvió hacia el patio de las caballerizas, y al no ver a nadie, se lanzó a través de él hacia un lado, donde un sucio camino se dirigía hacia el bosque. Fue despacio una vez que alcanzó la protección de los árboles, insegura sobre sus pasos y la dirección del camino.

Los sonidos del campo en la noche la rodearon: búhos ululando suavemente, leve crujido de las hojas en la brisa, insectos zumbando y pululando. Algún animal se movió bajo los matorrales a su derecha, rompiendo ramitas al irse. Bella trató de pensar en qué animales vagaban salvajemente en los campos ingleses, pero no pudo pensar en nada más dramático que ciervos y erizos.

El camino era desigual bajo sus pies, surcado por ruedas. Trató de permanecer dentro de los surcos, y por consiguiente se encontró varias veces con lo que fuertemente sospechó que eran montañas de heces de caballo. Ciertamente olían como tal.

El camino eventualmente conducía fuera de los bosques y a través de un campo, donde la luz de la luna le permitió ver una colina que atravesaba el espacio abierto. La brisa abrió una rendija en su abrigo, sus fríos dedos tratando de abrirla más. Agarró más firmemente los pliegues de la lana y caminó un poco más rápido. El camino viró alejándose de la colina, encaminándose a los árboles que cruzaban el campo. Dejó el camino y acortó a través de las cortas hierbas.

La colina en sí no era fácil de subir, y no fue hasta cinco minutos más tarde cuando se encontró cerca de la cima, azotada por el viento y cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo. Se sentó en la hierba y trató de recuperar su respiración, vigilando el paisaje de plata y negro delante de ella. Parecía similar a lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, pero eso era decir poco.

—¿Hola? —llamó en voz suave hacia la noche, tímida ante el sonido de su propia voz en el solitario aire, rompiendo la tranquilidad. —Soy Bella, la mujer que usted cogió de Pórtland. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —el viento susurró, las hojas crujieron y los búhos ulularon. Ninguna otra respuesta le llegó. —Quiero ir a casa —sin respuesta. —O al menos preguntar algunas cosas.

—No sé qué es lo que usted quiere de mí, o por qué me ha hecho esto. He estado fingiendo ser Isabella todo el día. ¿Es eso lo que usted quería? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerlo? ¿Cuándo va ella a volver? —la imagen de Isabella, muerta en el piso de la cueva, irrumpió en la mente de Bella. —Ella va a volver, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, usted me sacó de aquel derrumbe, que debería haberme matado, así que un poco de fiebre no le impediría resucitar a Isabella Swan. Usted la vistió con mis ropas, ¿quiere eso decir que ella está viviendo mi vida?

Bella pensó en su triste trabajo y su pequeño apartamento, y llegó a una alarmante conclusión. A parte de estar terriblemente asustada y preocuparse por Tatiana, casi lo estaba disfrutando. Era esa sensación que tenía cuando esquiaba por una cuesta demasiado empinada, demasiado escarpada: cada momento que conseguía mantenerse erguida era una victoria sobre el peligro y el caos. Desde hacía meses —no, desde hacía años— se había estado sintiendo como muerta. Ahora, en este momento, sola en una colina en la oscuridad de una tierra desconocida, se sentía sumamente viva.

—De acuerdo, quizá no me importaría permanecer por la boda. Siempre he querido una, ya lo sabe. El vestido, las flores, quizá un carruaje que me lleve a la iglesia. Sin embargo, tiene que sacarme de aquí antes de la noche de bodas. No voy a permitir que un viejo tenga sexo conmigo. Me quedaré durante la boda, luego usted viene por mí y me lleva a casa —decidió que tenía que asumir que alguien tendría que escucharla y entenderla, y que ella tenía algo que decir en lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó, limpiando la parte trasera de su abrigo de hierba y ramitas. El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de estrellas, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlas fijamente.

Las constelaciones eran las mismas que en casa, sólo que más brillantes por la profunda oscuridad. Estaba sola, completa y absolutamente sola en este mundo pasado, y eso al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba y la emocionaba.

La imagen de Tatiana cubierta de rocas y barro llenó su mente, y ella la restringió, cerrando el paso a la emoción que la embargaría si la dejaba.

—Sé que si usted pudo salvarme del derrumbe, también sería capaz de salvar a Tatiana —dijo a las estrellas. —Quizá no sea conveniente traérmela aquí, pero cuando llegue a casa espero que esté allí —trató de sonar amenazadora, pero su voz tembló. —Esta pequeña aventura no merece la pena si significa perder a mi perra.

Se quedó en la colina algo más de tiempo, esperando alguna señal, alguna evidencia de que había sido oída y entendida, pero nada llegó. El calor del esfuerzo había desaparecido, y ella comenzaba de nuevo a sentir el frío del aire. De mala gana bajó de la colina y se encaminó hacia la casa.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo en la cama algunas horas más tarde cuando la respuesta a uno de sus requerimientos apareció en la colina del bosque. El desafortunado muchacho escogido como mensajero estaba lejos de estar complacido por la tarea que se le había asignado, y estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo. Su nombre era Mossbottom, y en lo que a las hadas afectaba, él era relativamente inexperto.

Mossbottom se deslizó fuera de una grieta en la ladera de la colina, seguido de cerca por Tatiana, cuyo pelaje estaba cubierto por una verde fosforescencia. Colocar hechizos en las personas era un simple truco de hada, pero los animales eran otra cosa. Mossbottom había sido encargado del cuidado del perro por las más ancianas hadas, que encontraron muy divertido verle correr por el laberinto de pasillos de las cuevas persiguiendo al hiperactivo perro. Las hadas ancianas también de ese modo habían evitado tener que tratar con una criatura que las asustaba. Había sido, después de todo, la puesta en marcha con algunas bestias similares lo que había empezado todo este confuso drama, algunos años atrás.

Mossbottom miró a Tatiana con cautela, quien encontró su mirada con ingenuos ojos marrones y sonriendo con su jadeante risa. Una ramita se rompió en alguna parte en la oscuridad, y las orejas de Tatiana se alzaron animadas, su jadeo repentinamente detenido mientras fijaba su atención en la oscuridad alrededor de ella. Cualquier sujeción que Mossbottom pensaba que tenía temporalmente había desaparecido, mientras la conciencia de estar en el exterior llegaba rugiendo a los sentidos de Tatiana. Con un ladrido ella comenzó a correr, lanzando brillos de polvo de hadas en luminosas corrientes detrás de ella.

Si Mossbottom hubiera sido capaz de llorar, lo hubiera hecho. Esa maldita perra iba a ser su muerte. Con pasos inusualmente fuertes para alguien de su especie, siguió el rastro luminoso de su cola.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Si les está gustando? Porque si no les agrada la historia siempre puedo iniciar otra y dar esta por terminada, déjenme sus opiniones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

El día de la boda de Bella amaneció brillante y dorado sobre los campos. Fue despertada por Marianne, su nueva empleada, quién había pasado la noche sobre un camastro al lado de su cama. De hecho, ella había elegido a Marianne de las tres criadas que le había presentado la Sra. Swan, con la que Bella no había pasado más de diez minutos en su compañía. La mujer era alegre y llena de energía, si la comparaba con sus competidoras que parecían más sumisas, pero después de casi veinticuatro horas en su compañía, Bella comenzaba a preguntarse si no se habría cometido un serio error en su juicio. La mujer la estaba volviendo loca.

—Ahora, he tocado al timbre para pedir su baño, y el té está sobre su mesita. Déjeme ayudarla a salir de la cama. Debe estar bastante débil por la emoción, ¿sí?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Marianne la condujera al banco enfrente de la cómoda, donde empezó a cepillar el pelo de Bella.

—Vamos a lavarlo hoy, ¿no?—Preguntó Bella, mirando con repugnancia sus finos bucles. La habían llevado una palangana de agua para lavar sus manos y cara cada día, y ni siquiera había un cepillo de dientes o un poco de polvo dental, aunque tuviera un sabor horrible, pero nadie había hecho mención de un baño hasta el día de hoy. Su pelo había sido mantenido algo limpio frotando polvo en él y luego cepillándolo. Por el olor de Marianne, era aparente que un baño de cuerpo entero no era algo diario.

—¿Usted deseaba hacerlo? La Sra. Swan dijo que usted iba a llevar una peluca formal para la boda, y realmente, eso sería lo más apropiado, ¿no lo cree?

—No me importa si llevo una peluca o no; quiero lavarme el pelo. Mi cuero cabelludo me pica.

Marianne parecía pensar que eso era gracioso.

—¿Así que ahora usted querrá lavarlo cada vez que le pique?

—Me gustaría lavarlo todos los días, antes de que empiece siquiera a picarme. Me gustaría tomar un baño todos los días, también: un largo y caliente baño. Creo también que a usted tal vez le vendría bien, Marianne.

Marianne colocó sus manos sobre su boca para sofocar la risa.

—Si una vez al día es tan beneficioso, ¿no podría ser dos veces al día mucho mejor?

—Pienso que el personal entero podría darse un buen lavado. ¿Qué piensa, pediremos a cada uno que baje hasta la piscina del jardín y les damos un buen remojon?.

La criada sólo se rió.

Pronto una legión de criadas empezó a entrar y salir de la habitación, depositando una tina, toallas, jabones, y un cubo de agua que echaba vapor delante de la chimenea. Extendieron una sábana de lino dentro de la tina antes de llenarla de agua, cubriendo con sus pliegues blancos hasta los bordes. Bella bebió su té y miró con temor todo lo que precisaba una mujer solo para el simple acto de un baño. Comprendiendo tardíamente que ella no contaba con estar aquí esta tarde, y se preguntó lo que verdadera Isabella pensaría cuando ella volviera y encontrara un baño que la esperaba cada día.

Marianne y dos otras criadas se quedaron en la habitación cuando la tina estuvo llena, y Bella las miró pacientemente, esperando que ellas partieran. En vez de eso, permanecieron allí de pie. Dos minutos pasaron, pareciéndole dos horas, antes de que Marianne hablara.

—Señorita, el agua no se quedará caliente mucho tiempo.

—Rara vez, lo hace.

—No, señorita.

Se miraron en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Yo, ah. Soy una persona que necesita privacidad. —dijo Bella.

Marianne echo un vistazo hacia las otras mujeres, luego a Bella, entonces girándose a las criadas, les pidió que dejaran la habitación.

—Ustedes pueden traer el agua de aclarado hasta la puerta, y esperen allí. —les dijo ella. —Ahora, señorita. Podría verter un poco de leche en el agua, si le gusta.

—¿Para beber?

—Oscurecerá el agua, señorita. —Se rió tontamente Marianne.

—Sólo si usted tiene la intención de darme galletas para lavarme con ellas.

Bella pensaba que todavía había demasiados asistentes para tener intimidad, pero este era obviamente lo mejor que podría conseguir. Además, el tema del agua de enjuague había que tenerlo en cuenta también, si deseaba tener el pelo realmente limpio.

Bella se quitó el camisón que había estado llevando durante dos días y caminó hacia la tina cautelosamente, introduciéndose en el agua con un suspiro. El lino mojado que lo revestía hizo más cómoda la tina. Sólo trataría de hacer caso omiso a la presencia de Marianne. Cerraría sus ojos y fingiría que no tenía que lavarse cada recoveco ante los ojos de otra mujer.

Algo salpicó el agua enfrente de ella, y Bella abrió sus ojos para ver Marianne enjabonar una esponja con jabón. La criada extendió la mano entonces dentro del agua y agarró el brazo de Bella, levantándolo por encima de la superficie, y empezó a lavarlo con jabón de rosas – como pudo oler. Bella bostezó, y apenas retiró su brazo fuera de la sujeción de Marianne.

—Marianne. —dijo ella tan suavemente como pudo, tentativamente para no mostrar su tensión. —¿Por qué no tomas un poco de ese té? La llamaré cuando tenga que lavar mi pelo, y entonces me puede ayudar.

—Oh no, señorita, ni se me ocurriría.

—Marianne, por favor. No soy una niña pequeña.

Marianne la miró fijamente por un momento, luego le pasó la esponja a Bella.

—Como usted desee, señorita.

Después del baño, Bella peinó su pelo, doblándose por la cintura y dejándolo secar un poco enfrente del fuego. Marianne había sacado la peluca que debía llevar, y Bella la miró ahora en la posición en la que estaba al revés. Era una cosa, empolvada y fea de un blanco grisáceo, encrespada por encima con bucles bajando hasta la parte trasera y dos hileras de largos rizos a ambos lados, por encima de donde estarían sus orejas. Había sugerido renunciar su uso, pero cuando Marianne la había dejado saber que la alternativa era tener a su propio pelo limpio, empolvado y arreglado, la peluca había empezado a parecerle la mejor solución.

La primera cosa que Bella se puso fue un vestido camisero largo idéntico con el que había estado durmiendo. Sobre este vino el corsé, Marianne ató las correas con la ayuda de otra criada. Ellas tiraron firmemente de los cordones en su espalda, apretando la estructura hasta que Bella pensó que sus costillas se romperían y sus pechos se saldrían. Parecían insatisfechas con los resultados, pero no podían apretar los cordones más fuerte por temor a que se estropearan. Bella respiró pausadamente e hizo unos pequeños movimientos hasta el espejo para ver lo que el artilugio había hecho con su figura.

Sí, su cintura era mucho más estrecha que de costumbre, y sí, sus pechos se hinchaban como dulces melones por encima del escote, pero respirar era una agonía; ella no podía levantar sus brazos gracias a los tirantes tan apretados, no podía doblar la cintura, y su vientre se sentía ya apresado y torturado.

Después vino una sola enagua, luego las medias que fueron sostenidas por unas ligas atadas por encima de la rodilla. Marianne sujetó algo parecido a una salchicha grande, cubierta de muselina y una tira al final, que ato alrededor de la cintura de Bella, de manera que la parte más gruesa descansó encima de su trasero. Su trasero no era una parte de su anatomía que Bella hubiera querido que alguna vez se rellenara por el efecto que daba.

Ella se sentó sobre el banco en frente de la cómoda y permitió a Marianne que le echara ligeramente polvo en su cara y aplicara un poco de color a sus labios. Con un pequeño cepillo Marianne sutilmente oscureció las cejas y pestañas de Bella. Bella vio los resultados y lamentaba no tener su bolsa de L'Oreal. Había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida aprendiendo como aplicarse el maquillaje que le sentara mejor, y ahora, en el día de su boda, tendría que ir más o menos sin ninguno.

Otra criada trajo el traje de novia, acunado cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Marianne aplaudió con sus manos por el deleite, y Bella solo pudo mirar fijamente por el asombro la confección cremosa de gasa, encaje y muselina.

La criada puso el vestido sobre la cama, y Bella mantuvo sus ojos sobre él a través del espejo mientras Marianne empezaba a trabajar para guardar su pelo. ¿Con cuántos diseños de vestidos había soñado durante los años, hojeando revistas de novias? Le parecieron miles. Bueno, aquí había un traje de novia para ella, e iba a casarse con él, con un hombre que no conocía, y habría una fiesta en la que asistirías personas a quienes no conocía, y sería felicitada por la familia y amigos a quienes nunca había visto antes y nunca volvería a ver otra vez. Todo había sido planeado por otra persona, y ni una elección de alimento o música o decoraciones o algún entretenimiento había sido obra suya. Ni estaba pagando tanto como por una minúscula quiche de tocino y jamón. Después de esta noche, hasta su marido no sería suyo.

Todos consideraron, que era un buen trato. Su entusiasmado corazón latió feliz.

.

.

.

En una habitacion en una posada cerca de la iglesia, Edward Anthony Cullen, Conde de Masen, se vestía sin la ayuda de nadie y sin entusiasmo. Su hermano menor, Emmett, estaba sacando lustre a sus botas malhumoradamente, sus grandes y poéticos ojos marrones expresaban toda la consternación que había sido prohibida que saliera por su boca. Se había callado hacia aproximadamente cinco o seis minutos, y por cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más insoportables.

—¿Pero por qué tiene que ser ella?—preguntó otra vez.

Edward gimió en silencio. El corazón de dieciocho años de Emmett era una reliquia romántica y apasionada por la edad. Debía de haber nacido hace unos cien años, cuando historias de princesas en sufrimiento y los grandes amores estaban en moda.

—Me niego a hablar de esto más, Emmett —dijo sin que dejara mostrar su propia inquietud interior.

—¿No estás enamorado? ¿No crees que lo lamentarás todos los días de tu vida, cuando envejezcas con una mujer que desprecias?

—No la desprecio. Es joven e ignorante, como tú. Ésa no es razón para que no te guste alguien pero si una importante razón para educarlos. Una táctica que he fallado con respecto a ti obviamente, lamento decir.

—Bien, pues no me gusta.

—Ni siquiera la has conocido.

—He oído cosas sobre ella, y es suficiente. Ya sabes cómo hablan los criados. Mi criado, Jim ha oído en abundancia desde que llegamos, y eso no es muy bueno que digamos.

—Me alegro de escuchar que te has creado ya tu juicio, que realmente la has tratado y te has formando tus propias impresiones, tan innecesarias. Es un verdadero logro.

Emmett se ruborizó por la reprimenda.

—Tú la has conocido, y no te escucho cantar sus alabanzas. Ni siquiera pareces feliz, sobre todo hoy, el día de tu boda.

—Incluso si es la mujer más encantadora del país, dotada de la mente más abierta y el espíritu más ecuánime, no veo por qué he de modificar mi humor por eso. El matrimonio es un tema práctico. Es para formar una familia por lo que lo hacemos, y desafío a que encuentres a cualquier hombre, sin incluirte tú, quien se casaría solo por la emoción de sus sentimientos.

Emmett puso un poco de energía en sacar el lustre a su bota.

—No tienes corazón. —farfulló, sólo lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara Edward.

Edward no hizo caso, sentándose para ponerse la peluca. Estaba agradecido que estas cosas calientes y hormigueantes estaban pasando de moda. Sólo planeaba abolirlos completamente de su vestuario, al mismo tiempo que el polvo de pelo, tan pronto como su propio bienestar financiero no tuviera que estar dependiente de las opiniones de los demás.

Si su padre ya no estuviera muerto, reflexionó y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaría tentado a matarlo el mismo por el lío que había hecho el hombre, con la fortuna familiar.

Su encuentro con Isabella no había hecho que quisiera realmente conocerla mejor. O él para ella, se imaginó. Después de su voto para hacer su vida miserable, ella se había puesto a utilizar su pequeña y vulgar lengua, para acrecentar su vergüenza por vender su título por la riqueza de una novia. Había tomado cada onza del autocontrol que poseía para impedir mostrar su cólera, ya que había rechazado que le provocara alguna reacción. Si él se controlara, controlaba la situación. Había aprendido esa lección observando a su padre, y lo había hecho como un dictado para emularlo.

Él trató de decirse que Isabella había estado tensa, que había estado avergonzada siendo el instrumento de las intenciones de su padre para introducirse en el ambiente de la nobleza. Podría haber una amable mujer en algún lugar bajo toda esa acidez, que sería una madre pasable para sus futuros hijos. Todo lo que le pediría era que se comportara cortésmente en público.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Isabella debería haber recibido el regalo de boda que él le había enviado. ¿Se estaría mofando de él?

Echó un vistazo a la cara triste de Emmett, y a sus labios que se oprimían imperceptiblemente. El lujo de los sentimientos era algo que no podia permitirse. Isabella era apropiada para lo único que le importaba: Era rica y bastante joven para engendrar a sus herederos.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella se introdujo en el carruaje que la llevaría a la iglesia, llevaba puesto alrededor de su cuello el regalo de boda por parte del conde Masen, sus dedos se extraviaban para tocarlo a cada momento. La Sra. Swan se había burlado de su valor, comentando que era una pequeña cantidad de oro, y que era una joya de poca calidad apenas como el ámbar y el jade, que correspondían a una futura condesa. Bella no estaba de acuerdo, aunque no discutió con la Sra. Swan. En vez de eso insistió en llevar puesto el collar con filigranas que no centelleaba o resplandecía, pero brillaba lo suficiente dándole una tibieza innegable que destacaba con los ojos pardos de Bella.

Marianne había asegurado firmemente la peluca a la cabeza de Bella, pero aún así con cada movimiento sentía como si se fuera a caer al suelo. A Bella nunca le había gustado —el pelo desmesurado—, y el polvo y las flores no hicieron nada por mejorar el estilo. El vestido, sin embargo, con su talle apretado y mangas, y la falda en forma de diáfana campana que se movía al andar, era todo lo que ella podría esperar. La amplia faja alrededor de su cintura aún más estrecha estaba realizada de un dorado pálido, como las cintas de sus zapatos de seda, complementando el encaje. El resto del vestido era un color crema, estaba elegido sin duda por el suave efecto que tenía sobre el cutis de una morena. El único elemento que ella podría haber deseado diferente era el fular que estaba colocado en altos pliegues sobre su pecho, pareciéndose a una paloma pouter y ocultando su encantador collar.

El carruaje arrancó con una sacudida suave, rodando despacio alejándose de la casa. La Sra. Swan y Marianne la acompañaban, una para encargarse de su bienestar emocional, y la otra para reparar cualquier anomalía de último momento en su aparición. Bella miró hacia atrás a la casa, sorprendida por su tamaño, y se preguntó cómo podrían mantener tan bien recortado el césped sin la ayuda de un cortacésped.

El carruaje pasó bajo la sombra de unos altos árboles que bordeaban la entrada de la puerta principal, desplazándose entonces por un camino resplandeciente por la luz del sol. Los campos abiertos salpicados por pequeños bosques hacían el paisaje por donde pasaban, y Bella lo absorbió con ávidos ojos. Siempre había querido verlo y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para ver todo lo que podía de la campiña.

Un ladrar distante, familiar de un perro llevo sus ojos a la cima de una colina, y sus dedos agarraron el borde de la ventana cuando vio la blanca forma que estaba volando pendiente abajo. Por un momento pensó que estaba imaginando cosas, estaba segura de eso cuando vio a un niño que perseguía a Tatiana desapareciendo en un destello de sol. El feliz aullar de su perro se torno diferente.

—¡Pare! —Gritó—. ¡Pare el carruaje! —Se apoyó en la ventana, gritando al conductor—. ¡Pare! ¡Pare! —Marianne y la Sra. Swan estallaron en un parloteo de preocupación, pero Bella hizo caso omiso de ellos.

El carruaje disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse definitivamente, y después de algunos momentos frustrantes y titubeantes, Bella desatrancó la puerta y cayó sobre el suelo. Había olvidado sus ropas y su falta de movimientos. Sin preocuparse, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se sacudió el polvo, su peluca definitivamente se torció y una cinta caía hacia abajo sobre su hombro.

—¡Tatiana! ¡Aquí, muchacha! ¡Tatiana!—gritó ella. Las orejas blancas de Tatiana se alzaron contra su peluda cabeza mientras corría más rápido, su lengua colgaba por su boca abierta en una sonrisa de par en par, alegremente. Bella avanzó lentamente por el campo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Tatiana a la vez que esta la bañaba con su húmeda lengua, impregnado toda su cara que tan cuidadosamente habían maquillado. Bella sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pendiendo de sus pestañas y deslizando el primitivo rímel por sus mejillas.

—Aquí, Tatiana, ten cuidado; tengo que casarme en pocos minutos. —la regañó, pero no había ninguna reprimenda en su voz.

—Isabella, en el nombre de Dios ¿qué lo que estás haciendo? —le llegó el grito apenado de su supuesta madre.

—¡Señorita, señorita, su pelo! Vamos a llegar tarde, ah por favor, señorita, deje ir al perro. —gimió Marianne, tropezando en el carruaje.

—No le dejaré ir— declaró Bella, presionado contra su pecho a Tatiana. —Ella viene con nosotros.

—Isabella Marie, regresa a este carruaje al instante. No llevarás a ese perro contigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta, lanzando una furiosa mirada al carruaje, dónde se encontraba la horrorizada Sra. Swan sentada.

—Oh, sí lo haré, y si trata de detenerme no me casaré con el conde.

—¡Insolente! ¿Te atreves a amenazar a tu propia madre?

—Sabes que sí. Me dijiste que es bueno discutir para ejercitar mi mente. —Ella sostuvo la mirada a la Sra. Swan con fuerte determinación, apoyándose en su profundo amor por Tatiana, y la mujer mayor cedió ante eso, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la cólera.

—Lo juro, Isabella, pienso que estaré muy contenta de librarme de ti. Dejaré al conde manejar tu voluntariosa naturaleza, y que tenga buena suerte.

Bella desató la faja dorada de alrededor de su cintura, utilizándola como una cuerda para Tatiana, conduciéndola hacia el carruaje. No quería que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de perderla otra vez, o que a alguien que no le gustara que la llevara. Los demás podrían llamarla irracional o loca, le daba igual. Tatiana era la única criatura viva en este mundo que sabía quién era ella, y no era un vínculo que tomara a la ligera.

El resto del viaje fue un caos. Tatiana saltaba de un asiento a otro, echando la baba a una enfadada Sra. Swan, agitando su cola ante la enojada cara de Marianne, y a cada oportunidad que tenía, ladraba a los animales por la ventana. Marianne hizo todo lo posible por rehacer el peinado de Bella, colocando la cinta trasera en su lugar y luchando por asegurar de nuevo las rosas. Usó un pañuelo para tratar de borrar las manchas bajo los ojos de Bella, cepillando enérgicamente la suciedad que había estropeado el vestido. Cuando llegaban a la pequeña iglesia del pueblo Bella estaba casi presentable.

El Sr. Swan las estaba esperando, yendo de un lado para otro impacientemente delante de la iglesia. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo cuando Bella bajo del carruaje con una cuerda en la mano.

—Ella se niega a separarse del perro— la Sra. Swan se quejó a su marido, pasando el problema a sus enérgicos hombros. —Afirma que no se casará con el conde si tiene que separarse de la bestia.

El Sr. Swan clavó los ojos en su hija.

—Estoy harto de tolerar tus tonterías, mi niña. Si piensas que retrasarás todo por un perro, deberías de pensarlo de nuevo. ¿Lo quieres contigo? Entonces tráelo. Te casarás de una manera o de otra.

Bella sonrió aliviada. A este hombre temible, con el ceño grabado ferozmente sobre su frente, no le gustaban las disputas. Alzándose de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla.

Había poco de que preocuparse, por la demora delante de la iglesia, cuando la gente tomó sus lugar, y luego el órgano arrancado en un himno desconocido. Alice camino despacio por el pasillo, luego fue el turno de Bella, con el Sr. Swan a un lado, Tatiana trotando suavemente en el otro. Por lo menos el pelaje de Tatiana correspondía con la ocasión, pensó Bella, sumado a la correa que le daba un toque decorativo.

La escena tenía un sentido de irrealidad, y sus ojos estaban teniendo dificultad para concentrarse en los invitados que estaban sentados en los bancos. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente bajo las capas de tela y el corsé, y comprendió que estaba mareada por el entusiasmo y que tenía poco oxígeno. Por lo que se preguntó si estaría a punto de desmayarse.

Sintió el roce de Tatiana contra su pierna y se tranquilizó. Todo estaría bien. Las hadas la habían escuchado, y estaría en casa antes de esta tarde, con el recuerdo de una boda en la que era definitivamente la novia. Sus ojos se despejaron, y miró fijamente y feliz hacia el altar, donde su novio la esperaba.

.

.

.

Edward miraba como se aproximaban su novia y suegro, decidiendo no hacer ningún espectáculo. La mujer había traído un perro con ella, en una iglesia, para que tomara parte en una ceremonia sagrada. El Sr. Swan parecía inusitadamente perplejo, Isabella serena, y el perro inconscientemente tranquilo. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendido o divertido. Era un perro encantador, pero si hubiera sido un hombre más devoto podría haber cancelado la ceremonia hasta que lo hubieran retirado.

Miró la cara de Isabella, y vio al momento como sus ojos se despejaban de su serenidad vidriosa. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos con consternada sorpresa, entonces miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien o de algo que ella no pudo encontrar. Sus ojos volvieron a los suyos, y él podría haber jurado que vio miedo en ellos. Miedo, y un reconocimiento disgustado. Bien, ¿qué había estado esperando?

.

.

.

Isabella había esperando a un anciano. No había, ni remotamente esperado, salvo un hombre odiosamente tranquilo. Este hombre, con sus cobrizas y perversas cejas y ojos verdes e intensos, la hicieron sentirse avergonzada mientras pasaba sus dedos por su vestido de seda. De repente se sintió pequeña y vulnerable bajo todas sus galas.

Tomó su lugar al lado de él, con sus manos temblorosas. Llegado el momento, repitió sus votos, agradeciendo no tener que mantenerlos. Era tan consciente de su presencia a su lado que se sintió desfallecer cuando noto su sorpresa al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no la había reconocido como la mujer de la ventana hasta ese momento. Nadie podría olvidar sus desastrosos intentos con el acento británico, una vez escuchados.

Su mente estaba distraída por la sorpresa y preguntándose en que estaría pensando él, por lo que no comprendió cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado. De repente las yemas de unos dedos apretaron ligeramente su mandíbula, inclinando su cara, y una boca bajó para tomar posesión de la ella. Sus labios eran suaves y firmes, tanto apacibles como fuertes mientras estos se movían sobre los suyos, enviándole una corriente caliente de su corazón a su zona lumbar.

Su tamaño y su cercanía, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, y el olor a lino limpio embriagaban sus sentidos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sido besada, y estaba sorprendida por la impresión. Quería saborearlo, pero terminaría en escasos momentos.

Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando él la liberó, pero la estabilizó sujetando su brazo. Ella alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos, pero no pudo leer nada en ellos. A pesar de todo, y por los escalofríos que sentía su piel, le dijeron que la noche bodas no sería tan incómoda como había pensado.


End file.
